Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth
by souls
Summary: An old friend reminds Dumbledore of past choices. Ron and Hermione will learn the lesson that Harry has already learned being a living legend can be dangerous. The truth behind the myths of old are like people not always as they seem.
1. Prologue: Games of Fate

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth By: souls  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth Prologue: The Games of Fate  
  
The room was quiet as if Death had already moved in but was waiting for something.probably for the go ahead from Cassie. She's the only person I know on whom Death would patiently wait. She tended to command respect with her openness, even from those who have none by nature to give. And so Jacob Marlow waited also his hands tucked into the pockets of his black slacks. He looked on as the Dr. Filburne took Cassie's pulse and temperature. The raven in the corner was so still it seemed to be a fixture of the old house.  
  
"Cassie it seems like everything is in order. You're probably just suffering from the after affects of a summer cold. Take a few aspirin and call me tomorrow morning."  
  
"Thank you Donald I will." Cassie smiled knowingly at the old doctor as he left the room. Jacob stepped over to the bed and knelt down. His head was downcast as he picked up the old woman's hand.  
  
"Now Jacob darlin don't you go fretting over this old bag-o-bones. It's for the best." She said as she dried the young man's eyes with the corner of her comforter. "Right now I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Just name it Cassie."  
  
"After I am gone I will need for you to take care of Winston." She said before she turned to the raven and began to rasp out a series of shrill sounds. + Winston keep an eye on Jacob and see that he finds himself a nice young lady. + The bird smiled back at the old woman.  
  
Jacob watched the bird with a look that one gets when he feels he's being talked about. "Jacob." Cassie drew his attention back to her and away from a snickering Winston. "I'll need for you to go to Hogwarts and deliver the first of several letters to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore while Winston takes another to Nicolas Flamel. The rest you'll send by owl post the day after you have seen Albus and not a minute before."  
  
He didn't question the woman he had spent so much time with over the last ten years. He'd known her long before the American Warlocks Council had assigned him, to protect her. She'd become a mother to him more so than his own who drank herself to death after her husband's death. I'll take care of everything Cassie, I promise."  
  
"Jacob.I never had any children in my long lifetime and I know it couldn't have been easy looking after an old Muggle like me but If I had ever had a son he couldn't have been any better than the man before me." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Now get out of here so this old bat can get some rest and take that noisy bird with you. Winston flew from his perch in the corner following Jacob out before landing on his shoulder. He shrieked at the boy, + Good Journey! + Then the bird took flight and Jacob was left alone stunned that he finally understood him.  
  
Cassie's words clung to him like a cloak as he left the house. He stood underneath a willow lit a cigarette and exited through the garden gate of Cassie's New Orleans' home. He was half way across the city before he felt her passing first as the wards around her fell then as her spirit shook off it's mortal coil.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Across the world an old man and woman stop and gaze up to the sky with a look of sadness of which they cannot explain. Something special is gone the likes of which they may never see again in their lifetime [AN/And that's saying a lot]. 


	2. The Messenger

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth By: souls  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth Chapter 1: The Messenger  
  
"Somehow I always end up in the medical wing." Harry grumbled.  
  
"At least you're not alone." Ron added as he got up to get a drink of water. He limped over to it.  
  
"Ron's right Harry. Ron you shouldn't get up you're gonna hurt yourself again if you're not careful."  
  
"I'll be fine 'Mione. Don't worry so much and anyway Pompfrey said we might be able to leave before dinner." At that Hermione just laid back and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Why must guys be so pigheaded? She really needed to get her mind off of stupid Ron.  
  
"So Harry what was your dream about?"  
  
"It was really different from the others I've had."  
  
"How? Was You-Know-Who dancing around in a pink Tutu?"  
  
Harry and Ron visibly paled before the mental image sent them all into peels of hysteric laughter. A stern looking Madame Pompfrey gave them a very evil glare before heading back into her office.  
  
"But seriously though, how was it different?"  
  
"Voldemort." Ron flinched before Harry once again continued. "Voldemort was about to kill this couple before an owl dropped off a letter. Then he smiled this hideous smile and apparated away."  
  
"Weird. Where do you think he's gone?"  
  
"No tellin' but it's gotta be something big for him not to finish off the couple before he left."  
  
"Harry you should tell Dumbledore."  
  
"I will when I see him at dinner...that is if we can get outta here first."  
  
Putting their heads together they came up with a plan, to be as disagreeable as they could with Madame Pompfrey. In the end she threatened to call Filch if they didn't leave immediately. So the trio made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. When they got to the Portrait of the Fat Lady she was sitting in her chair sleep.  
  
"Beetle Juice." Said Ron but she kept on sleeping. "Beetle Juice." Still nothing happened then he screamed, "BEETLE JUICE!" The Fat Lady fell backwards out of her chair her legs in the air and her bloomers showing. The portrait hole opened. They headed to their dorms to get ready for dinner.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
They were lucky to make it down to the Great Hall without incident. On the way they Draco Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle were lurking in the wing waiting to start some trouble. So they had to take the long way around to make it to dinner.  
  
"Stupid git who does that bouncing ferret think he is." Ron was fussing to Harry as the three of them took a seat at the Gryffindor table. The group began stuffing themselves with roast beef. A few moments later Filch rushed in and over to Dumbledore. After a brief exchange Dumbledore nodded and Filch left.  
  
Everyone in the Great Hall was curious to know what Filch had said when in strode a black cloaked figure. From the dark outward appearance the figure resembled a DeathEater. Harry stiffened at the sight instantly being put on his guard. The figure stopped and pulled back his hood. Underneath was a tan skinned man with braided hair. A large raven entered the hall and alighted on his shoulder.  
  
Dumbledore stood to greet their mysterious guest but Snape spoke first. "Who are you and what is your business here?"  
  
The man turned and pierced Snape with menacing gaze before turning back to Dumbledore. "You are Albus Dumbledore." This was a statement not a question.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"I am Jacob Marlow."  
  
"What brings you to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Cassiopeia." At that Dumbledore's eyes flicker to Harry's and back to Jacob's.  
  
"Come with me Mr. Marlow. I think we should talk in private." Jacob follows Dumbledore out of the Great Hall leaving a tide of murmuring in their wake.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
What message does Jacob bring? What does it have to do with Harry? Why is Dumbledore so spooked?  
  
Please review criticism is welcome if it is constructive. Tell me if I should continue. 


	3. Ill Portents

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind. The quote was loosely taken from Ghostbusters II Tobins Spirit Guide.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who are confused as to the stories time frame it takes place in the middle of the school term.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 2: Ill Portents  
  
"Time is but a window, Death is but a doorway." Vigo d' Carpathian  
  
Fawkes watched the visitors as they took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat there with the letter in hand tapping it lightly on the desk. "Care for a lemon drop young man?"  
  
"Uh.no sir."  
  
"So how is dear Cassiopeia?" Dumbledore asked with a good measure of interest and fear, as he had still not found the urge to break the seal on the letter.  
  
"I regret to inform you that Cassiopeia Rosetta passed on several nights ago. The last thing she asked of me was that I personally place this letter into your hands."  
  
Dumbledore looked shaken by the news. He could put it off no longer his hands trembled as he broke the seal and removed the letter.  
  
~*~  
  
Albus,  
  
How is everything? No need to answer. You probably didn't expect to hear from this Muggle ever again. It seems your favorite pupil still seeks to capture the myths. Do you still believe you did the right thing in the end? I am not condemning you as once I did. I was a bitter old woman.  
  
(Dumbledore shakes his head.)  
  
Yes I was. You try carrying around my burden and you will be just as cranky. I Will See You Soon.  
  
Yours truly, Cassie  
  
P.S. Could you look after Jacob he's gonna be in need of a job real soon. And I believe you'll be needin a new DADA teacher real soon. He has a.interesting record but he's a good kid.  
  
X0X0X0  
  
~*~  
  
"I bet he does Cassie." Dumbledore says to himself as he reads over Jacob's record.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Harry this isn't such a good idea."  
  
"Come on Hermione I have to talk to Dumbledore and now is as good a time as any." He coaxed. "Besides I want to know more about that Jacob character."  
  
"Do you suppose he works for You-Know-Who? Dumbledore wouldn't go off by himself with a DeathEater would he?"  
  
"Of course not he's obviously a foreign wizard. Be quiet." Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
Harry just smiled. As if those two dating would ever stop them from arguing. "Gummy Bears" The gargoyle stepped aside as the trio rushed in followed by another. The extra tripped as the gargoyle moved back into place. The others turned at the sound to find Draco Malfoy rising up and dusting himself off.  
  
"What do you want ferretboy?"  
  
"We'll argue later okay just quiet down. Keep up." Harry said to Ron and Draco as they leaned against Dumbledore's office door.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Marlow what will you do now that Cassie has passed?"  
  
"I haven't had time to consider it. With Cassie gone my debt to the A. W. C. has been paid. I just have one more duty to perform for Cassie. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cassiopeia said that you're a good 'kid' and that you will soon be in need of a job." Jacob just laughs thinking back to the first day Lorien took him to see Cassie.  
  
~*~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Lorien a large man of about 65 paced back and forth before an 18 year old Jacob. Jacob could tell the older man was pissed before he even said a word. His left eye kept twitching every time he cast a glance in Jacob's general direction.  
  
"What de hell was ya t'inkin? Ya coulda killed ev'ybody in de buildin wit' dat crazy stunt."  
  
"But I didn't I got everybody out and managed to take down Sereta and Serena Mulray. I don't see the problem I got the job done."  
  
"Getting da job done ain't always de most important t'ing. You been wit' us now for t'ree years and ya still haven't learnt nothin bout restraint. I should be throwin yer ass out on yer ear but da brass got ot'er ideas. Yer being promoted."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Don' watt be boy I ain't a light bulb. Yer gonna be put on guard detail." Lorien handed him a slip of paper with an address. "Meet me dere." Lorien apparated away with a pop followed closely by Jacob. They appeared about a yard away from Cassie's First Street home. They both continued the rest of the way on foot and entered the grounds through the side gate.  
  
"So who is the person I'm guarding Lorien?"  
  
"Misses Cassiopeia Rosetta." He said as he motioned to the elderly woman in the garden.  
  
"That's impossible Cassie's a Muggle."  
  
"I know dis but she still de one you guardin."  
  
"Why is she under protection?"  
  
"Dat's need ta know homme and you don' need ta know."  
  
Cassie noticed them immediately. Dropping her spade she rose to greet them. "How are you children doing today?"  
  
Lorien spoke up before Jacob could say a word. "I's hardly a childe Ms. Rosetta."  
  
"Well Mr. Pesant when you reach my age everyone is just a child in comparison."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"Mr. Marlow are you alright."  
  
"I'm fine thank you. What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Professor DeLacour, our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, will soon be leaving us and would like it if you would take over the position. From your record you are an ideal choice for a replacement. You have not only fought against Dark Mages but are also proficient in the use of many forms of Dark Magic. I wouldn't normally condone this but being as you were trained by the Obsidian Order."  
  
"Hold that thought for a minute." He muttered something under his breath before thrusting his hand through the wall and pulled hard. In tumbled the four eavesdroppers. Dumbledore looked on with interest as Jacob glowered down at them a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Professor, I accept your generous offer. Now what should I do with these four?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N-How am I doing so far? 


	4. Misconceptions

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
Author's Note: For those of you who are confused as to the stories time frame it takes place in the middle of the school term.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 3: Misconceptions  
  
~*~  
  
The owls flooded out of the olwery in a burst of flaps and feathers. Cassie's business had been concluded.  
  
~*~  
  
Three days later Fleur Delacour announced that she would not be able to finish the year as the DADA instructor. A family emergency had arisen. Out of everyone in the Great Hall there were six people who weren't surprised by the news. Dumbledore then announced that he had found a suitable replacement, Mr. Jacob Marlow.  
  
So that is how a week before Halloween Harry, Ron, Hermione, and of all people Draco Malfoy were rushing to the library to meet Professor Marlow. Ron and Draco were still fuming that they not only got caught eavesdropping but that they had to spend extra time each week in close proximity. At first they assumed it'd be like any other detention in which they'd end up as Filch's servant or be forced to venture forth into the Forbidden Forest for Muldabrine sap.  
  
They made it just in time to meet Professor Marlow as he walked into the library. Jacob waited patiently for them to catch their breath. "I've had a long talk with Professor Dumbledore about each of you and your proposed punishment and he thinks that what I have planned for you will be very beneficial. I believe that the punishment should fit the crime. So I've assigned each of you a task according to your individual personality flaws."  
  
"What do you mean sir?"  
  
"We will start with you then Ms. Granger. Watch closely." Jacob's form wavered in front of Hermione. There was a sound like water on a hot griddle before he vanished. A second later Jacob was standing at the far end of the library near the entrance to the Restricted Section.  
  
"He apparated!" Ron's voice burst from him in wonder and disbelief.  
  
"He couldn't have that's impossible. You can't apparate or disapparate on the Hogwart's grounds."  
  
"Your flaw Ms. Granger is that you believe everything you find in books is written in stone. These are not only subject to change but things can also be circumvented. Your task will be to find out how I managed the previous feat but to explain and demonstrate it to the others in this group."  
  
"But underage wizards aren't allowed to."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Attempt any form of translocation art before the end of their 7th year."  
  
"There are no such restrictions in America plus you've been given permission so don't worry so much."  
  
Hermione felt foolish for making such a statement. She was humbled and looked sullen as she took in the all that the Professor had said. Jacob appeared before the students so quickly that they all flinched. He inwardly laughed knowing that his old instructor would have gotten a kick out of seeing him try to discipline someone else.  
  
"This is such a bloody waste of time." Draco thought as he glared at the new professor. Jacob looked towards him a knowing smile on his lips.  
  
"Draco. You and Ron will be partnered for the duration of these proceedings."  
  
"WHAT. Me partnered with that slimy git."  
  
"Me and Weasel partners." Draco let out a cold laugh.  
  
"Yes, you two. The great War Mage Tih Vhou was fond of saying 'To know thy enemy is to know thyself'. You will both research two War Mage that belonged to the old Obsidian Order and helped bring down the Baron Naryshe."  
  
"Oh great extra homework."  
  
"I believe you will both find this interesting. Finally we get to the 'great' Harry Potter. Dumbledore has informed me of your history. You have been both careless and lucky this far. Luck can only be stretched so damn far. I give you also a saying by War Mage Tih Vhou 'To underestimate your enemy is to invite death to your doorstep'. You will research Salazar Slytherin and Lord Voldemort. You have permission to use the entirety of the Restricted Section. Good Luck. Oops I almost forgot one more thing. Take these to record your thoughts." Jacob said as he tossed four leather bound books onto a nearby table.  
  
With that he left them in the Restricted Section, an aura of disbelief hanging in the air.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
~*~  
  
The water crashed against the sheer rock face of a lonely island, to the west of Gibraltar, or what was left of it. Several figures cloaked in shadow appeared out of thin air. Two red dots gleamed from beneath the hood of one piercing the cover of darkness. They walked around in a circle surveying the area with great care before stopping at the very edge. The central figure raised a wand before shouting, "Oceana Recedia Implementa!" The water boiled with fury as white light swirled and frothed before parting to reveal a black stone altar. The moonlight shown down revealing the figure of Voldemort. In the dim light the altar's runes stood out as crimson as the Dark Wizard's eyes. The altar seemed to split under his narrow eyed gaze to reveal to old parchments.  
  
"Wormtail retrieve them and be quick about it or you'll have to swim home."  
  
"Yes master." He said before scrambling quickly down the cliff and up the steps to the broken altar. As he touched the parchments the enchantment holding the sea back collapsed sending the water cascading down to fill the void. Wormtail barely made it out in one piece. Voldemort quickly snatched the parchments from his drenched minion. A hideous smirk crossed his face and a hollow laugh that could be heard for miles.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoke clawing at his scar, the image of Voldemort still fresh in his mind.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Ooh, I wonder what Voldie's found and what's up with that crazy detention Jacob gave the kids? 


	5. Halloween Tidings

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
Author's Note: I do not speak Latin. I used a Latin-English online database. So you'll just have to excuse me if it is quite a rough translation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
jacy: Thanks for the great review. I will continue to write and do the best that I can. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 4: Halloween Tidings  
  
Halloween was in full swing at Hogwarts. The fourth years were very excited about the ball that night. Everyone was in a lively mood. This festive atmosphere still did not dissuade the teachers from continuing to teach class whether the students were listening or not. Professor Binns was a prime example of this. He continued to drone on about the first of many ancient wizarding cultures. The first of course being the island continent of Atlantis.  
  
"Atlantis was the ancient Magi's first attempts at coexisting with Muggles. Most of the information we have comes from the sketchy accounts of Muggles, which are probably the descendants of those who brought about its subsequent downfall. This may have precipitated the first of the Mage Wars which legend has it was fought over the remnants of the Atlantian relics. These relics.the last of their combined power and knowledge." A chime interrupted him. "I want two rolls of parchment on how the Egyptians differed from the Atlantians."  
  
Hermione seemed to have been the only one awake by the end of class something she found quite irritating and had the intention of voicing this to Ron and Harry as soon as they regained consciousness.  
  
"Really you two should pay more attention to Professor Binns. It was a most enjoyable lecture on ancient wizarding cultures." Noticing that she wasn't getting anywhere and Ron was still half sleep she gave up. "It's time for Defense Against the Dark Arts and since I had to wake you two up we'll probably be late. Merlin knows what Professor Marlow will do then."  
  
The rushed into the class room right in behind Draco. The Gryffindor's had the misfortune to have DADA with the Slytherins this term. Professor Marlow glared at them, "So nice of you four to join us today." Harry still wasn't sure how come they all tended to run afoul of the newest Hogwarts teacher.  
  
"As I was saying today we will be doing a practical. The subject being Dark Wizards. I believe you've all studied the Unforgivables under previous instructors. So I'm going to be showing you a few things you haven't seen before. I might even go so far as to say that your Ministry has yet to encounter many practitioners of the Daemoniac Arts."  
  
Many hands shot up before Jacob called on Lavender. "What are the Daemoniac Arts?"  
  
"They are those arts used by lesser demons or classified to be the use of demonic energies. They aren't as inherently dark as the Unforgivables."  
  
"Why is that Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because many are quite useful but they all tend to take quite a toll on the practitioner's body. For example one power allows for astral projection but can also be twisted for the possession of another's body. These arts can seriously hamper the body and the flow of magicks within a wizard for several hours if used too long. I was trained by the Obsidian Order who stressed the knowledge of all arts: Dark, Light, and the Daemoniac Arts. Their goal was that by understanding the use of all magicks one can more easily help prevent the creation of beings such as Voldemort." Everyone in the class flinched with the exception of Harry. "I am going to demonstrate several different techniques and counters. I would suggest that you not try this for as I said before it could take a lot out of you physically and magically."  
  
Jacob levitated a huge trunk from the back of the room and placed it on the desk. "I want you two to place an object inside the trunk and then lock it." He said to Dean and Seamus. They stood up and dropped their transfiguration books inside the trunk before shutting and locking it. Jacob moved to the trunk and said the incantation "phasma forma". His hands passed through the chest and brought back out each book. He dropped the books and removed his wand to transfigure the chest and books into rabbits. They immediately began hopping around the room before Jacob uttered another incantation, "animus gelu". The rabbits stopped in mid-hop their body's shuddering frozen in the air as strange sounds ushered from them.  
  
"These powers do not require the use of a wand as you have just seen. The magic used is in its rawest form. That is why it is much harder to achieve and much harder on the body. Even so there are many applications for such powers and not all of them are productive. Ms. Granger, name some of the productive uses of the ghost form and the soul frost powers. Mr. Malfoy and Weasley, name some of the more destructive uses of each."  
  
"You could use the ghost form for defense against hexes or to traverse insurmountable obstacles. You could use soul frost to inhibit the movement of attackers." Hermione said as she scrutinized the frozen rabbit.  
  
"They could both be used to torture people." Said Ron who noticed eyes on him.  
  
"How so Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"You could disrupt a persons body, stop their heart or kill them with either power." Draco finished Ron's line of thought.  
  
"That is correct. The main reason that you are all required to take this course is for you to learn a valuable lesson. Just because you can do something doesn't mean that you should do it." Jacob said as his eyes connected with Draco's. A clock chimed in the distance breaking the contact and ending the class. "Take that with you as you leave. Remember to study Chapters 120 -122 on demonic possessions."  
  
The students moved out grabbing things in their haste to get back to their common rooms. Hermione waited as Harry and Ron gathered their things. Besides them and Professor Marlow, Draco was the only one left. He just sat there for several minutes with a strange expression on his face. "Draco are you alright?" Hermione asked taking a step toward the dazed Slytherin. Ron grabbed her and shook his head before dragging her from the classroom.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ron?"  
  
"Nothing, I just recognize that look ol' Ferretboy's got. He just wants to be left alone and anyway his pride wouldn't be able to handle sympathy well."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I may not like the slimy git but I'm beginning to understand him a bit."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
In the common room Ron and Harry sat patiently.okay not as patiently as one might consider being patient but patient none-the-less. For the fifth time they'd stood up and gazed up towards the girls' dormitory. Ron's emerald dress robes shifted as he moved going from black to green. Harry's, having been fashioned in the same style as Ron's, went from blood red to black which each shimmer of light. The urge to rush up the stairs to the girls' dormitory was unbearable but they resisted the temptation. The number of times their date had waited on them was immeasurable.  
  
Twenty minutes later Hermione descended the stairs. Her normally frizzy hair was straight and adorned with bloodstones and emeralds, which sparkled in the light of the common room. She had enchanted her gown to shift periodically to match her escorts' dress gowns. Hermione smiled at their awestruck faces remembering the twist of fate that spurred them to both to ask her to the Halloween Ball at the same time.  
  
They quickly pulled themselves together as she stepped between them. "Shall we?" She said as they took her by each arm. The entrance to the Great Hall was decked out in orchids and roses. Mini thunderstorms roamed the room flaring bright reds, blues, and purples. The House ghosts floated here and there in a silent dance. As Hermione's group entered eyes quickly traveled in their direction.  
  
Harry gestures to Dean and Ginny who were standing near the punch bowl as they came in. From their vantagepoint they could all see Professor Dumbledore dancing with Professor McGonnegal. This year Dumbledore was able to get Chris Kramer and His West Nile Band.  
  
"Ron come on let's dance." Hermione said as she dragged him onto the Dance floor.  
  
"Hey Dean how are you holding up?"  
  
"A lot better than Seamus is, Harry. He and Pavarti decided to come together. She doesn't look too happy either."  
  
"She must be having flashbacks of last year's Yule Ball." Harry winced as he remembered his not so attentive attitude during the dance the previous year.  
  
"Oh boy Seamus is definitely in trouble then. You'll never guess who Neville ended up with?"  
  
"Who?" Harry asked. Dean pointed behind him at a very graceful Neville Longbottom who was dancing with one Lavender Brown. "H-How?"  
  
"Neville told me that after our date last year he asked his Gran to set him up with some dancing lessons." Ginny said, as she took the punch Dean offered her.  
  
"It sure worked." Harry said as Hermione came back with a panting Ron.  
  
"I guess it's my turn. You care to dance Ms. Granger?" Harry said with a mock bow. Harry, Hermione, and Ron danced the night away. The only person who didn't seem to have enjoyed himself was Draco who spent most of the night in the shadows brooding. Hermione could not help but wonder what was wrong with the Slytherin who had become the newest member of their group albeit unwittingly.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC 


	6. Into the Dark

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
Author's Note: If I step off the beaten path anywhere please tell me.  
  
I'd like to take the time to say thank you to my new Beta, jacy. Thanks for all of the help. I hope that everyone enjoys the new chapters.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 5: Into the Dark, Darkness Descending  
  
~*~  
  
[HERMIONE'S JOURNAL]  
  
December 19th  
  
This is the first time I've actually had the opportunity to write anything. Harry was a bit reluctant to accept the journal considering what happened second year. I suggested that we take the journals to Dumbledore, who found nothing, wrong with them. Professor Marlow appears to be okay. It was really difficult, the first few weeks following his demonstration in the library, to understand how he could have apparated within Hogwarts.  
  
That was until I started thinking of the ways he couldn't have done it first. So far I've eliminated apparation, portkeys, rune travel, and tessering. There are too many wards for him to apparate. He wasn't holding a portkey at the time, not that I saw anyway. Rune travel requires the casting of runes within a pentagram drawn with special chalk or entering the perimeter of a rune stone. As for tessering it isn't allowed due to the fact that it sometimes has adverse affects on time. I know I'm missing some crucial piece of the puzzle. Maybe Harry's right and I'm dwelling too much on it. He says "Everything can seem clearer after a good nights sleep."  
  
~*~  
  
December 20th  
  
Harry was right a little sleep did wonders for to help clear my head and this morning it finally hit me. How could I've been so stupid? He practically told me the answer in class. It was probably a Daemoniac Art. I have no idea where to start looking in the Restricted Section and it is possible that the Restricted Section might not have any books on the use of demonic powers by wizards. I will just have to see. Maybe I can talk Ron into going to the library with me. It'd probably be a whole lot easier to just ask Draco to come with me. Both of them can be so infuriating at times. Harry'll come if I ask him.  
  
~*~  
  
After breakfast Hermione dragged Harry into the Restricted Section of the library. As they walked through the dark and dusty stacks Harry kept an eye out for anything that might jump out of nowhere to spirit them away. It would probably sound strange to some but he never put it past some of the things that Hogwarts' kept secreted within its stone walls. They'd been perusing the stacks for hours for anything dealing with demons or Daemoniac Arts and midday was steady approaching. Around a corner came Hermione with a load of books in her arms. So many books, it seemed as though she'd topple over at any moment. He took them from her and placed them at a table. A chill like icicles in his veins came over him as he read the titles, "'The Tides of Darkness', 'Maleficient Tools of Lesser Beings', 'Nameless Evils', 'Incantare de deorc', and 'The Dark Wizard Codex'."  
  
"Hermione, do you think we have enough books here?"  
  
She looked the books over critically before answering, "For now I think. I took the time to grab a few for your research on You-Know-Who." She said as she plopped down in a seat next to him.  
  
Two more hours went by before Ron entered the library. Draco who didn't seem to have anything else to do at the moment entered the library attempting to finish his task and hoping not to see anyone else. This being impossible at the moment so he walked over to a table nearest to the History and Genealogy sections and began reading.  
  
"I guess there's no getting around it I've gotta go over there." Ron said, to Harry and Hermione, as he reluctantly joined Draco.  
  
"Good luck." Harry said as he picked up another book.  
  
"Hmm.these look really interesting." Hermione said as she skimmed through the various books her quill furiously scratching against parchment. Harry didn't hear her his thoughts being so engrossed in 'The Dark Wizard Codex'.  
  
"The Dark Lord, Voldemort (a revision) born Tom Marvolo Riddle, is the darkest and most powerful sorcerer of this age. Not too much is known of the many dreaded transformations that attributed to the visage that is 'He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. He is a gifted parseltongue (rarest of abilities) and swordsman. Some accredit his survival at the hands of Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived, as the use of the most deplorable of Dark Arts. Others suggest that 'The Dark Lord' sold his soul to the Princes of the Netherworld for ultimate knowledge of the Dark Arts." Harry continued to read until he'd exhausted the book's knowledge of Voldemort.  
  
Hermione closed the last book, 'Incantare de deorc', and slipped it into her bag along with one Harry was sliding her way. "Are you ready to go 'Mione?" She nodded and stood up. "Ron, we're gonna head back to the Common Room. Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be up a bit later."  
  
"Okay! See you later." They said as they turned to leave.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Hermione pulled the book she got at the library from her bag. Opening her journal she begin to jot down the many thoughts of the day while they were fresh in her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
[HERMIONE'S JOURNAL]  
  
December 20th  
  
I found what I was looking for. There are three different ways to transport one's self inside the wards of the Hogwarts' grounds using Daemoniac Arts. These three possibilities are shimmering, shadow walking, and the Umbra. There's only one possible art that Professor Marlow could have used, shimmering. The book I borrowed from the library states that when shimmering a person goes out of phase of their normal dimension and then relocates them in another area. It takes place so fast that it appears that the individual shimmers out of being. It can appear as a rippling of shadow and light. The other two are fairly interesting because they involve folding shadows and gating through reflective surfaces. Each requires an incantation until a person's body masters the ability to record its position and reorient itself.  
  
~*~  
  
Her quill burned its way across the paper as she listed each incantation.  
  
~*~  
  
Scimerian ~ to shimmer.  
  
Caminar La Sombra ~ to shadow walk.  
  
Perforar Velo Umbra ~ to access the Umbra.  
  
That book contained several interesting and useful rituals. Most were easy to understand but others were written in a strange runic style. They require strong magic to accomplish. I will need to get Harry and Ron to help me with them. The protean ritual may help with our intro to Animagus transformations. I'll jot down the other rituals and what we'll need for them and I'll finish the translations later.  
  
~ Percibir magia onda ~  
  
This incantation requires focus to achieve the rituals desired affect. You must allow yourself to be immersed with the magic within and the instrument by which your will is manifest, i.e. a wand.  
  
~ Inbibere animalis cor un proteus sentido ~  
  
The ritual requires a draught made from crushed belladonna, powdered unicorn horn, a dram of manticore venom, three drops of phoenix tears and the spellcasters blood. The draught must simmer upon a blue flame for three hours and cooled with fresh water. It must then be taken, in a wooded area at midnight during the new moon, after reciting the above incantation.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione put down her quill, rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her mind moved from the rituals to Draco and his role in their group. "These are things best left till later." She thought. She would just have to talk to the others about it in the morning.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	7. Past Transgressions

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
Author's Note: If I step off the beaten path anywhere please tell me.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 6: Past Transgressions  
  
~*~  
  
[DRACO'S JOURNAL]  
  
19th December  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this. This is such a colossal waste of my time. I'm stuck doing a project with Weasel and if that weren't bad enough father has left me at Hogwarts. Most of the Wizarding World thinks he's gone on sabbatical, instead he's traipsing across the world after "The Dark Lord" like a faithful lapdog.  
  
I will never be like him. Shackled to another for faint whispers of power. Father is a fool. He will get mother and himself killed or worse one of these days.  
  
~*~  
  
20th December  
  
I thought I'd get some peace in the library to work alone but oh no. Potty and the Mudblood were there. Here comes Weasel. (Sigh) I guess I should just get it over with and he'll go away.  
  
I've read this passage fifteen times already and I still can't believe it. "Lucas Dracus Malfoy, Obsius Ordre and Gregory Ronald Weasley, Obsius Ordre were War Mages during the Asgard Wars. Lucas and Gregory, the best of friends, were instrumental in the routing of the Dark Mages of Gildreon, a faction based in Germany. Lucas' brother Lucian, the Warlock War Master, led the remaining members of the Gildreon mages. Lucian killed his twin during the last battle of the war. He was later avenged by his friend Gregory, at the Malfoy ancestral home, leading to several generations of animosity between the Malfoy and Weasley clans. This is due to Lucian's sons who survived to continue the feud throughout the ages. There are many rumors stating that Lucian's descendants were deeply rooted in the Dark Arts."  
  
Humph! It'd be just like a Malfoy to kill his own brother. He must have been weak. That's what father would say. He thinks me weak because I do not believe in following a megalomaniac on a quest for immortality and power. Why can't father see that nothing good can come of an alliance with Voldemort.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco closed his journal so that Ron couldn't see what he was writing and placed a secrecy spell on the journal. He handed threw the book he'd been reading to Ron and stalked out of the library leaving Ron alone to wonder, "what crawled up Ferretboy's arse and died."  
  
Ron sat there alone for several minutes skimming the passage that Malfoy had been reading earlier. His mind was a jumble of emotions, some of which were disbelief and confusion. "A Weasley.and a Malfoy were friends. Did Hell freeze over and someone forget to tell me?" He thought. His stomach groaned reminding him that it'd soon be dinnertime and that he needed to meet up with Harry and Hermione soon. He took out his journal and began writing.  
  
~*~  
  
[RON'S JOURNAL]  
  
'To know thy enemy is to know thyself'  
  
A Weasley and a Malfoy were friends once. They fought together and almost died together. No wonder Malfoy is cranky. He must not be able to stomach that.  
  
~*~  
  
He closed the journal and left the library at a run trying to catch Harry and Hermione before they headed to dinner.  
  
---------------------------  
  
TBC 


	8. Sweet Dreams are Made of These

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Disclaimer: Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co- stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
I'm sorry if these chapters are really short. I'm working very carefully on each one. I really hope you enjoy them. Please review and tell me what your think.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 7: Sweet Dreams are Made of These  
  
A quiet descended upon Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only marred by the barely audible snoring and the scratching of a quill on parchment. A dim light shown from between the curtains of Harry's bed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and shifted his glasses back into place. He'd been writing in a furious manner ever since awaking from a strange dream. His journal slipped down as he shifted in his bed and reading over the events of the day.  
  
~*~  
  
[HARRY'S JOURNAL]  
  
December 20th  
  
I'm glad I decided to join Hermione in the library today. I didn't really learn anything new about Voldemort, well except for him being a swordsman and dueling champion. Hermione and Ron seemed to have found out some more useful bits of information.  
  
After we met back up with Ron, in the Common Room, and headed to dinner he told us all about how his and Malfoy's ancestor fought Dark Mages in the 'Asgard War'. I was just as surprised, as he was to find out that there used to be some pretty decent Malfoy's running around. This Lucas character seemed like a pretty good guy. I wonder what Malfoy was so upset about? It couldn't be because Gregory killed his ancestor.  
  
Hermione says that, "it might have been because a Weasley had to avenge a Malfoy in the first place. You know how arrogant Draco is plus it appears that both Ron and Draco may have been named after these particular individuals."  
  
Hermione's probably right, she usually is. She suggested that we start looking into becoming Animagi. This is something I wouldn't expect from Hermione. Ron's right we've had a bad influence on her these past years. I want to be an Animagi like my father was but I'm not really sure about the way she wants to go about it. She wants to try an old Daemoniac ritual that will give us the use of animal senses in our human form. I think it'd be a great skill if and when I have to face Voldemort again, but she wants us to include Draco in on it. Learning to transform will be hard enough without the added pressure of an unknown ritual and a backstabbing Slytherin around. She keeps saying that it's very advanced magic and we'll need all the energy we can get in order for it to work right.  
  
I'm going to write to S. and ask him about he and my dad's first transformation. He may be able to help out somehow. I wish I knew where he was right now but all things considered it's probably too dangerous for me to know. I'm sure he's all right though.  
  
Hermione told me that she'd be the one to ask Draco about his help. I don't think that was such a good idea. It turned out was right too. She came back saying something about arrogant Slytherins and then some un- Hermione-like things. We've still decided to do it though during the next New Moon which is on February 10th.  
  
After finally settling all of that I thought I'd at least get a goodnight's sleep but I was wrong. I ended up having someone else's nightmare. I'm not sure who it was because everything was so distorted. I see myself and then someone shouts my name. I get thrown off balanced by something and then a man is hit with the killing curse and a stabbing curse. Then everything goes black and it feels like my body is being pulled somewhere piece-by-piece. (Yawn!) I wonder what it all means?  
  
~*~  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
In his chambers, Dumbledore wakes gasping for air and clutching his chest. The acrid taste of bile filling his throat begins to clear. "Iluminare!" he says. As light floods the room he wipes away the cold sweat from his brow and tries to remember what has awakened him only to find he cannot remember a single detail. As he dawned a robe he stalked into his office removed the pensieve from its place on the shelf. The thoughts of a moment ago flow from his mind and into the pensieve. He examines the contents only to find darkness.  
  
"Most peculiar." He says as he looks over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
----------------  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Iluminare- illuminate] 


	9. Owl Post 1

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 8: Owl Posts  
  
~*~  
  
24th January  
  
My son,  
  
Your father has returned home from abroad. He wishes to speak with you about your "future". He will send someone for you soon. You know my feelings, as well I know yours. I fear that your father knows of this also. I am leaving home today. If you wish to reach me I will be at Devilmoor Manor, visiting your grandfather. He is ailing and may not be with us much longer. I wish you good luck. Your father is a formidable man so used to getting his way. Some things have changed within him as of present. I know you've noticed so walk the razor's edge.  
  
All my love, Narcissa  
  
~*~  
  
Draco folded the letter and shoved it inside the inner folds of his robe. "I know exactly what father wants and he will not get it." He thought as he clenched his fists so tight his nails bit into his palms. A tiny streak of crimson dropped upon the stone floor as a testament to his resolve. "I will not be a slave and stoop at the feet of another sniffing for bread crumbs."  
  
Draco grabbed his books and headed towards the Transfiguration classroom. He entered and glared at, Troy Benoit, another Slytherin who was always jockeying for Draco's position. "The stupid bastard was trying to take my seat." He thought, as he glared once more at the dark haired olive skinned boy who'd just vacated his chair. "I'll deal with him later."  
  
Harry watched the exchange out of the corner of his eye. He could see the look of pure hatred in Benoit's eyes as he walked past. "Malfoy is not himself today and that could get him hurt if he's not careful." Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said then paused. "Since when did we start worrying about that stupid git."  
  
"Well you remember what Professor Marlow told us Monday? 'Keep your friends close and your enemies' closer.'" Hermione said before going silent as Professor McGonagall entered the room and began to lecture.  
  
"It is important that you all keep a steady focus during an Animagi transformation. It can be very dangerous if you lose focus during your first transformation. Some gifted individuals may transform the first time unconsciously during periods of extreme stress. Most individuals will have to work at it. Your first transformation will be painful. You will thus feel nothing very next time you Animage. If there are no questions then you are dismissed. Read the next three chapters on choosing your Animagi form for next time."  
  
The class let out a tidal wave of motion feeling the halls. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were almost to the Great Hall when they heard the cries of several owls. After entering they noticed Draco immediately as he stood and removed his wand pointing it at Troy Benoit. "Inflammarae!" The 'Daily Prophet', Troy was holding, burst into flames singing his hands and hair. Troy just sputtered in impotent fury as Draco stomped from the Great Hall and knocking the trio aside without the slightest snide remark.  
  
Not even bothering to ask Harry snatched Dean's Daily Prophet from the table and began reading the front page.  
  
~*~  
  
The Daily Prophet  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Destruction in Devilmoor  
  
By Rita Skeeter  
  
The Ministry is in an uproar as one of the oldest and most prominent families meets a terrible end at the hands of "alleged DeathEaters". Minister Fudge assures the general populace that this is a random occurrence and has nothing to do with claims, made by a certain famous young wizard, that You-Know-Who is back. People claim to have seen the Dark Mark hovering above the mansion. Aurors found Nathaniel Devilmoor and his daughter Narcissa Devilmoor-Malfoy while on routine Ministry business. Medi-wizards at St. Mungo's declared it to be the work of the killing curse  
  
~*~  
  
"'Alleged' how many times do we have to tell that stupid git that Voldemort is back." Ron said his voice steadily rising.  
  
"You said his name Ron." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"I did.didn't I?"  
  
"I think we ought to go see Draco. He may be an insufferably prat but no one should have to go through something like this alone."  
  
"We should be able to catch up with him before Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione said as she pulled her satchel onto her shoulder. They'd checked all of Draco's usual haunts but couldn't find him anywhere, so they decide to end the search and head to class. The trio headed in the direction of the DADA classroom when all of a sudden Draco stepped out in front of them barring their way. Ron stiffened expecting a confrontation.  
  
"Draco, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione said in one breath.  
  
"That's none of your business. What do you want anyway?" Draco said his voice a bit strained as if he'd been crying. Everyone there assumed he had but Draco would never admit to it. A Malfoy was strong well not all Malfoy's some Malfoy's are weak, cowardly, traitorous, and subservient. They go around killing family and licking the heel of their master like a faithful puppy.  
  
Hermione hazarded a reply. "We were just a little worried about you."  
  
"Who asked you to, Granger? You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. And you Weasel following Potty all over the place like a boil on a troll's arse. One of these days his since of honor and heroics are going to get you all killed." Malfoy's voice grew louder as he continued. "Professor Snape was right first year when he said, 'clearly fame isn't everything'. You walk around here like some superstar and pat yourself on the back because you've escaped from Voldemort so many times. You're nothing special. You haven't learned anything. You should have learned from Diggory's example, these people play for keeps and will use any means to get what they want."  
  
"And what of your father, Malfoy? Is he something special?" Harry said as his anger began to build.  
  
"MY FATHER IS A FOOL!" Malfoy yelled his outburst echoing down the empty hallway. "He's just as misguided as you are. I will never be like him. Just another simpering lackey kneeling before Voldemort. I will soon end up like my mother. The Dark Lord doesn't like loose ends. You can attest to that can't you Potter?"  
  
"It doesn't have to be that way. You can always fight."  
  
"Oh I will I plan to drive a knife into dear old dad's heart before Voldie kills me." Draco says as a sadistic sneer spreads across his face.  
  
"We'll have to fight him eventually, Draco. Help us by performing the protean ritual with us."  
  
"You'll fight the Dark Lord? Granger, don't make me laugh. You all don't have a clue what you're getting into.what you've already gotten into by being Potter's friend. Although I believe Potter now knows." Draco laughed coldly. "I'll go along with this ritual of yours Granger but this doesn't make us friends." Draco says as he pushes them aside and heads into the classroom.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it Ferretboy." Ron says Draco's retreating back a similar smile on his face.  
  
"Now what Hermione?" Harry asks.  
  
"I finish the other translations and then gather the ingredients. I may need to borrow your cloak though."  
  
"Sure."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~  
  
January 30th  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I'm using one of the school owls to send this to you and I hope he finds you well. We are on our way to becoming Animagi. I'm excited and I hope that you are too. I was hoping to ask you about your first transformation but it looks like we will be past that point in a couple of days. Malfoy will be joining us. I know that we can't trust a Slytherin but I'm keeping my eye on him. I hope to see you soon but I know that you're probably on a mission for 'The Order'. Be careful okay.  
  
Harry  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius folded the letter and looked at the date. He gazed up at the stars and wondered what form Harry and the others had chosen or had chosen for them. He just hoped that they were careful when they did it or terrible things could come of it. Sirius glanced upwards once more before he assumed the features of a big black dog and ran off into the night.  
  
----------------------  
  
TBC  
  
[A/N: This was a bit longer than the others were. I hope that you enjoyed this. As always reviews are welcome. Thank you to those who've posted recently.] 


	10. Rite of Passage

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I warn you now this is rated R just to be on the safe side I'm used to writing action/adventure comics with.Ahem gratuitous violence.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 9: Rite of Passage  
  
----------  
  
"The beating of the heart; The aligning of stars and spirit; The flow of life; The chase, This is the hunt in all its glory. The Forbidden Forest is a dark and dismal place filled with creatures both mystical and malicious." Says an old centaur with a grizzly beard, as he steps from the darkness into the light of nearby bonfire. A young centaur stands before it his head held up and eyes forward. The sound of hooves upon wood is heard in the distance. "We centaurs brave them and rule over them as the stars foretell. You stand before your brethren Firoanze son of Firenze out of Mitzhca to receive the right of ascension. Go forth now bring back the red fang."  
  
Firoanze gallops off into the night with his bow slung over his back, the forest swallowing the sound of his hooves.  
  
~*~  
  
Several yards away a stag falls prey to the red fang. Her eyes search the darkness for anything stupid enough to interrupt her meal. She begins to eat her fill glancing every now and then at the tree before her. The carrion eaters wait patiently for their due. They don't have long to wait as she soon tires of her meal and bounds off. The carrion eaters give a silent thanks to, Shalamar the red fang, their benefactor.  
  
Shalamar prowls the forest once again in search of her next victim. She has learned to savor the subtleties of the kill and has been known to stalk a prey for days. She stops to sip from a stream before continuing when a sound catches her attention. An arrow grazes her back leaving a deep gash. A ragged snarl is carried on the wind before she disappears into the underbrush.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alohamora!" Ron says as points his wand at the door to green house 6. The invisibility cloak slides off of them. Hermione places the bag of potion materials onto one of the tables.  
  
Hermione and Draco began preparing the potion while Ron and Harry stood guard. The ingredients began to simmer. A very seductive aroma filled the air. It smelled strange like something sinful. You wanted to breathe it in yet something told you that you mustn't.  
  
"Hermione, explain to me again exactly how this ritual is supposed to make us stronger than the normal Animagi transformation." Ron said as he looked out over the darkened grounds.  
  
"The spell is a lot easier than the normal animagi transformation in that it forces a transformation. It will also allow us to make use of certain animal qualities while in our present form."  
  
Ron turned back to regard Hermione. "How is that possible?"  
  
"Each of us has chosen a particular animal form. When we perform the ritual it will imbue us with the spirit of the animal that matches our form. Don't worry it won't harm the animal it'll just take a small portion of the animals' essence. There will be some measure of pain involved. We will all need to concentrate our energies hard in order for this to work because once it starts there's no turning back." She said before turning to stir the bubbling concoction  
  
They continued to work furiously at it making sure that the flame stayed at it's maximum. A couple hours later Draco split the draught into four separate goblets to cool. "It's time to add our blood to the mix." Draco said as he motioned the others over. They each took their goblet in hand, exited the greenhouse and walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Placing their goblets on the ground before them, Hermione removed four knives from the bag and handed one to the others before she took a deep breath and sliced quickly across the palm of her wand hand as the others followed suit. Their blood fell into the goblets, which began to glow changing colors. They each removed their wands and began to swirl them above the goblets chanting the incantation. "Inbibere animalis cor un proteus sentido. Inbibere animalis cor un proteus sentido . Inbibere animalis cor un proteus sentido!"  
  
They focused hard as they willed their combined energy into the potion. The goblets glowed white-hot and steam once again rose from the liquid within them. As the glow subsided they sat upon the ground to rest. A gentle breeze refreshed them as they centered themselves for what was to come next.  
  
"Hermione, do you think this will work?" Harry asked.  
  
"What's wrong Potter losing your nerve already?" Draco said in a condescending voice. Harry just let it roll off his back like water. He didn't really expect Draco to change just because they happened to need each other at the present. Draco had even said as much to Hermione but he could tell that his comment was more reflex than anything else.  
  
"How much longer 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not too much longer. Now remember we must drink the draught and concentrate upon our chosen form then repeat the incantation again to attune ourselves to our animal counterparts, okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Firoanze skulked among the underbrush his mind plotting the course of his arrow. His senses reached out in an attempt to locate his prey. The breeze wafted the scent of blood towards Firoanze, who halted searched the ground for a blood trail. Shalamar watched from a nearby tree. The wound on her back burned as hot as her seething rage. The sandalwood scent of the centaur fed her rage with each flare of her nostril. "Kill.Strike.Kill.Tear.Rip.Kill sandalwood!" Her thoughts exploded in bursts of crimson as she leapt upon Firoanze biting and clawing.  
  
She growled and licked the centaur's blood from her muzzle. Firoanze staggered back bleeding furiously as he fitted an arrow to his bow. Shalamar crouched in the darkness her eyes locked onto those of the centaur. The look of desperate wounded animals out for blood and then they struck.  
  
~*~  
  
They each held the cups before them and drank, once again repeating the incantation. The darkness went alive with millions of sights, sounds, and smells. The four shuddered as pain wracked their bodies. Their hearts began beating faster and then slowed to the point of death. The beating of their collective hearts was so shallow it could barely be heard as another heartbeat joined it. The strange rhythm beat offset with their own as the pain deepened burrowing into their core to replace the human with something vaguely animal.  
  
~*~  
  
That dark night only the unicorns, roaming ghosts, and those attuned to the spiritual plane would have taken notice to a cascade of psychic energy flooding part of the Hogwarts' grounds. Tendrils of spiritual energy crept through the forest in waves seeking out their counterparts. The unseen web of spirits drifted about every creature testing their hearts unbeknownst to them. Draco, Ron, Hermione and Harry's tendrils spiraled through the forest and separated before stopping to connect with their spirit animals. Hermione's tendril quested deeper into the dark forest until it found its target at a scene of carnage.  
  
Firoanze's arrow struck Shalamar, the red fang lynx, in the heart. She fell, in mid-leap, to the hard earthen floor of the forest. Hermione's tendril latched onto the lynx spirit, just as Shalamar's spirit vacated the body, capturing Shalamar's essence.  
  
~*~  
  
The four young spellcasters steadied themselves as the pain subsided. Moments later the backwash of their shared spirit energies explodes in their senses with the sights and sounds of the night. The energy encompasses them, their bodies faltering as they passed out. Moments pass by as a figure walks up to their prone bodies. With a wave of a wand they float slowly up to the school.  
  
----------------  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------  
  
[A/N: Here are some of the incantations mentioned in previous chapters. They are loosely translated from German, Greek, Latin, Old English, and Spanish. I do not speak these languages. If you do I'm sorry that I murdered the language. (  
  
Caminar La Sombra: To walk the shadows.  
  
Scimerian: To shine, faintly glimmer; shimmer.  
  
Perforar Velo Umbra: To pierce the veil of shadows.  
  
Percibir magia onda: To sense magic waves.  
  
Inbibere animalis cor un proteus sentido: To drink (absorb) the (living) animal's spirit (soul) and change the senses.  
  
Incantare de deorc: To make dark incantations.  
  
Phasma forma: ghost form (phantom form).  
  
Anima (Animus) gelu: soul frost. ]  
  
---------------------------- 


	11. Secrets and HalfTruths

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
I would like to thank Moira McDuff and jacy for the great reviews.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 10: Secrets and Half-Truths  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Through cracked lids the world is born out of the womb of night. The waking hour was never like this. Things appear to move and stand still all at once. Everything is too alive. A spider crawls across a web in the far corner of the hospital wing. It stands on it's head for a good hour and all I can think is doesn't it hurt to have all the blood in your body rush to your head like that. There's a voice ringing inside my head kinda raspy but familiar. Calling my name I think.  
  
"Her...Mione? How are you feeling?" She turns her head slowly to see both Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'm fine." She says. Her words sound strange in her ears. "How's Draco doing?"  
  
"He's over there. The daffy bastard's been staring out the window since he woke up." Ron said as he stepped down from the bed and walked towards her. She could tell that the ritual had worked right away. Ron and Harry looked different somehow. At the moment she couldn't put her finger on it but there was definitely something different.  
  
Hermione looked around for any sign of Madam Pompfrey. "How did we get here? The last thing I remember was all of us standing outside the forest then nothing."  
  
A faint sizzling and Professor Marlow stood at the end of Hermione's bed. "I brought you all here last night. I think we should save any conversation for later. You've already missed two classes for today."  
  
"How are we going to explain this?" Ron asked but was interrupted by Professor Marlow.  
  
"I had Madam Pompfrey take care of it. She informed your teachers that you were all suffering from a nasty bug of some kind and would be confined to the hospital for a few hours. I suggest you all stick to this story, okay. Now get dressed and return to your dormitories for your books. I expect you in my class in fifteen minutes. We will be talking again later."  
  
~*~  
  
The students quickly dressed and headed for their dorms. Minutes later they made it to the DADA classroom albeit a few minutes late. Which did not go unnoticed by Professor Marlow who stopped them at the door as he continued to lecture.  
  
"Today we will be discussing Dark Mages and Hand-magic or Wandless-magic. Many witches and wizards can cast low-level spells without the use of an incantation but only 39% of all witches and wizards are so proficient that they can use upper-level magic without the presence of a wand. I am going to demonstrate several kinds of spells lower and upper level. Does anyone here know the vanguard charm?"  
  
No one rose their hand as Professor Marlow's eyes traveled around the room. They continued their search before moving to the group standing at the door. Everyone was sure that Hermione's hand was raised without looking. The strange thing was her eyes were locked on a moth flitting around one of the skulls on the wall. "Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Yes, professor." She said, as she was startled out of her reverie.  
  
"Please perform the vanguard charm." He said as he walked a few paces away from Hermione motioning Ron, Harry and Draco back. The other students followed suit.  
  
"Vangarde Reflectere." She said as she drew a small 'x' in the air in front of her.  
  
"This is one of the strongest barrier spells you will learn while in school. It acts not only as a barrier but can reflect most spells. I chose this particular barrier so that I could demonstrate a lower level of hand magic." He cupped his palm making a semi-circle in the air. " Rela?mpago orbe." A pulsing orb with a cascading electric wave appeared in his palm. He tossed the orb at Hermione who flinched as it struck her barrier and rebounded. The orb raced toward Professor Marlow only to be reabsorbed into his palm.  
  
"Bloody brilliant." Ron shouted along with agreements from Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Thank you very much class. Now if someone will transfigure the desk into a brick wall or something just as solid I will demonstrate the upper-level equivalent. " Marlow stepped aside as Draco transformed the desk into a boulder. When Draco had stepped out of the immediate area Marlow faced the boulder and shouted, "Rela?mpago flare." A flash of purple energy like a lightening bolt struck the boulder and carved a chunk from it sending dust everywhere.  
  
The students began to cough as the room filled with dust. A bell rang signaling the end of class. "I would like you all to see if you can cast a low level spell without the use of a wand or without the use of an incantation. Record your results and we'll discuss them next time. I would like to see the four who interrupted my lecture with their tardiness." Marlow smiled as he said this and thinking that there is such a thing as irony.  
  
The room cleared out leaving only Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco and Professor Marlow. Marlow flicked his wand at the door closing and locking it behind the last student. "Mutus exterus." The room glowed blue as a cone of silence was created around them.  
  
"That should keep out any eavesdroppers." The students listened intently. They knew they were in big trouble this time. They'd been caught out of beds their first year but at least that time they hadn't been performing dangerous upper-level magic. They'd be lucky to just get detention this time. "Now we need to have that talk. I have a fair guess about what you four were up to but I'd like to hear it from you."  
  
Draco sat silently looking at something at the corner of Marlow's desk while Ron stared at his feet not know what to say. Hermione and Harry finally answered him at the same time, "the protean ritual."  
  
"I'm surprised that you four would attempt such a dangerous ritual. By the way, where did you learn about it?" He asked. At that moment Hermione pulled an old book from her satchel. He read the title, "'Incantare de deorc'. I haven't seen such an old copy before. You do realize that these rituals have been deemed dangerous that's why many of them were revised. The one that you performed was changed completely because it had adverse side affects. That's the official textbook reason."  
  
"What kind of side affects?" they all said at once. Their attention once more trained on Marlow.  
  
"There were many kinds. You couldn't tell how the spellcaster would react to having their spirit blended with an animal's, especially one in the wild. Since the ritual is permanent, many felt a revision was in order. Only time will tell whether or not you will suffer any adverse affects."  
  
"Does anyone else know what happened last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I made sure of that. I'd like for you to meet me here at seven o'clock. I want to take a look at your transformations." They stood up to leave as he said, "Rescindere." The cone of silence ended with an implosion of blue light.  
  
~*~  
  
Fawkes perched in his spot by the door looking on as Dumbledore sat writing a letter. His mind drifting back to a time past when he first met a young Cassiopeia. . At the time he had just taken the position of Transfiguration teacher. He remembered that first meeting as if it were yesterday. He had been called to a meeting by the previous Headmaster Dippet and Nicolas Flamel, then Alchemy professor, informed him that a very special individual would be gracing Hogwarts with her presence  
  
~*~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"A Muggle in Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Albus, she's no ordinary Muggle. She's an oracle. This will be a great opportunity for the students here at Hogwarts, you know. An oracle is born only once every 800 years." Professor Dippet remarked.  
  
"I know but, what will she be doing while she's here?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to his friend Nicolas.  
  
"She wishes to see the school and some of the students first hand."  
  
"Is that all? Nicolas you know as well as I from studying History that oracles are not nearly the benevolent souls as they appear."  
  
"I've known her for years Albus and I just know you'll love her."  
  
"Albus no doubt is thinking of Circea, the seer of Atlantis. The death of her homeland drove her mad and she killed herself if I recall." A voice called from the Headmaster's anteroom. "I assure you I'm nothing like that."  
  
"Albus this is Ms. Rosetta." Nicolas motioned towards a petite elderly woman with long silver hair and sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Professor Dippet, I would really appreciate it if someone would show me around." She said as she winked at Dumbledore. His cheeks warmed at the attention.  
  
"Ahem, I'd be honored to give you a tour, Ms. Rosetta." He said as he stepped to her side and she took his arm.  
  
"Please call me Cassiopeia or just Cassie is fine."  
  
They wandered the halls stopping in on several classrooms until finally ending up in the dungeons. As they turned a corner a tall dark haired young man with piercing eyes stopped before them. "Professor Dumbledore is this the guest Professor Flamel told us about?"  
  
"Ms. Rosetta this Mr. Tom Riddle one of our fourth year students."  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mr. Riddle." Cassie said to him. His expression seemed sour for a second before smiling once again. As he stepped aside to let them pass Cassie reached out and grabbed his arm. "Young man ambition and power without wisdom is a double-edged sword. It ultimately destroys." Riddle turned to regard her with a hollow look in his eyes then disappeared down the hallway.  
  
She turned to Dumbledore her eyes glistening with tears. "Sometimes some things can't be changed. Albus, watch out for that one. No good will come of the power he seeks."  
  
"He is young and a Slytherin that makes him doubly arrogant and ambitious." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
If I had listened then instead of dismissing her words out of hand maybe all of this could have been avoided. Maybe.and maybe not as Cassie said, "Sometimes some things can't be changed." Dumbledore signed the letter and sealed it. "Fawkes come here." The phoenix flew across to the desk. "Old friend when the time is right, you will know when, deliver this to Harry Potter." He levitated the letter to a nearby bookcase and petted Fawkes again.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Any suggestions for Draco, Ron and Harry's animagus forms? What was in Dumbledore's letter to Harry?  
  
New incantations:  
  
Mutus exterus: to silence all external sound.  
  
Rela?mpago orbe: lightening orb.  
  
Rela?mpago flare: lightening flare.  
  
Rescindere: to cut back, to cancel.] 


	12. Call of the Wild

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry if this one turns out to be a bit longer than the others. It may also be a bit over the top I apologize in advance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 11: Call of the Wild  
  
Hermione sat in the library studying, or rather trying to study, for the OWL's. Harry and Ron came along after she insisted that if they expected to get good marks they should study. Although she figured it was just to get her to shut up. Her eyes drifted towards Ron and Harry for about the fiftieth time.  
  
They smell really good. She thought. A low rumble pulsed through her as a near inaudible sound escaped her lips. Ron looked up and caught her eye. She quickly looked away shifting a strand of hair behind her ear and flashing an embarrassed and toothy smile. A smile that no one noticed was a lot toothier than usual. Ron quickly looked down at his 'History of Magic' book, which by the way was upside down. He flexed his hand, his nails clicking against each other, the muscles bunching and twisting as they changed for the briefest of moments. Harry watched blushing as Hermione turned that gleaming smile on him.  
  
Harry tried to ignore the uncomfortable silence between them as he willed himself to talk. "It's about time to meet up with Professor Marlow. We really should get going." He said as he helped Ron with his satchel. Ron was too busy watching Hermione to notice his books had fallen to the floor. Between them both they quickly gathered his things.  
  
Hermione smiled. 'Humph.boys' was what she thought but what came out was more of a sigh, "my boys". A startling proclamation that went unnoticed, as did the reddening of her cheeks.  
  
The trip to the DADA classroom was a short one. As the trio entered the room they found that Draco was already there. He turned to the others who immediately noticed the long cut that marred his face. They dropped their books as they entered, the door closing behind them. They stepped towards Draco and Professor Marlow bringing themselves within the perimeter of the cone of silence.  
  
"What happened to you, Malfoy?" Asked Ron.  
  
There were no gibes or insults as he answered, "A message from father, courtesy of Troy Benoit, that I am no longer a Malfoy and his master finds me unworthy." Ron didn't know what to say to that. Within the space of a few days Draco had lost his mother, grandfather, name, and had a death sentence imposed on him by his father and Voldemort.  
  
Marlow quickly changed the subject and mood. "So let's see what you can do. Just feel for the animal inside and concentrate."  
  
Hermione insisted on going first. Her body changed into the stout bodied, long legged feline form of a lynx. She stretched as the change was completed, her heavy paws bearing razor sharp claws. The lynx's fur was dark gray and streaked with chestnut, as were the tufts of hair on her ears. Hermione growled and gave them all a toothy grin, which anyone who knew Hermione could tell you that she was proud of herself.  
  
Ron, taking the smile as a challenge, decided to go next. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard. His brow furrowed up and beads of sweat coated it. His breathing became heavy and he fell to the floor. Draco sniggered in the background, until Ron's body suddenly grew larger. A large Reddish-brown bear, with huge paws, stood before them all and let out a loud roar. If not for the Mutus spell it would have shook the walls of the classroom. Harry held his ears, till Ron quieted down; then started laughing at the sheepish look that cross the giant bear's face.  
  
"Well Weasley you finally managed something useful for a change." Draco said to Ron whose reply was a growl of partial menace. Draco just smiled, as his body fell forward into a great mass of black and gray fur. An ungodly howl pierces the near quiet of the room. Across the side of the wolf's face is a long jagged scar. The scar and the dark look in the animal's eyes are the only thing that reveals the wolf to be Draco.  
  
Marlow turned to tell Harry it was his turn but he was gone. "Where did he go?" He asked the others and only received an upraised eye, the only thing that can compare to shrugging your shoulders in animal form. Hermione perked her ears up while Draco sniffed around. Something moved in the corner beside Ron. All of a sudden a 12-foot, glossy black snake appeared before them. It's glowing emerald eyes burning like the flare of the Killing Curse. Marlow marveled at the four students' power level at this stage in time.  
  
"Alright you four pull yourselves together." He said as he motioned them closer. They resumed their human appearance, somewhat. He looked at them very closely before speaking. He stepped towards Hermione and pushed aside her hair. "Just as I thought there were a few physical changes." A flick of his wand and one of the desks changed into a mirror. Hermione looked at her ears. They were now pointed not quite elven and not quite feline. Also her canines had elongated into dagger-like teeth. She felt at her ears and teeth in something between wonder and unease.  
  
Draco rubbed his ears and bottom to make sure he didn't have any unwelcome surprises His white elongated teeth glistened in the light as he gave Hermione a wolfish smile. "That should be a nice change Granger."  
  
Ron growled as he clenched and unclenched his fist. The nails of his hands changing into the blackened claws of his animagus form. "Hey wolfie, maybe you should take a look at your eyes before you go shooting your mouth off." Draco glanced in the mirror to find his eyes had an intense red gleam to them.  
  
"You all need to calm down. Your emotions are just adding fuel to the fire. It looks like you're all experiencing some major side effects. Harry how are you? Are you feeling any different? I've never seen your particular animagus form before. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a crystal snake."  
  
"I've never heard of a crystal snake. What are they like?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well they are an extremely rare breed of serpent, I'm surprised Harry managed it. They have the combined abilities of the chameleon, python, and cobra mixed together. Great hunters so I've read, they vanish into their surroundings lying in wait. When the time is right they strike, spraying or biting their prey, in an attempt paralyze them before finally crushing their prey to death.  
  
"I'm fine sir. My eyes are itching a bit and I can't see through my glasses too good." He said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Let me see your glasses Harry." Marlow said as he took Harry's glasses in his hands to examine them.  
  
"Hey that's better."  
  
"It appears that the ritual has really helped your eye sight."  
  
"Your eyes are brighter." Hermione pointed out as she continued trying to get her ears to settle down. "Well at least this time I don't have a tail", she thought.  
  
"Professor do you think there'll be any more changes?" Ron asked in a shaky voice. He'd finally gotten his hands to return to normal.  
  
"There's no telling Mr. Weasly. If any of you feel strange or if something drastic should occur I want you to come see me immediately. One more thing I don't want any of you to try any more rituals from that book. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes sir." They all chorused.  
  
"You should all head back to your common rooms now. Draco, keep an eye out for Mr. Benoit but don't do anything rash." Marlow said as he thought of how his old boss would die laughing just to hear him tell someone else not to act rashly.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
In the middle of the great dune sea of the Sahara the sun rang Hell's bells unleashing the blistering fury. This desolate area was quiet as the wind whipped sand against the nearby stones. Dark figures trudged through the sand, their faces wrapped tight against the elements. Two individuals at the center of the group supported Voldemort. It appeared that his strength had begun to wane. The dark forces under his control had begun to eat away at his very being. The power would in time destroy him but he didn't care. The pain in his limbs only spurred him on. He took a sadistic pleasure in pushing himself hard savoring the sensations around him.  
  
As they crested a dune near Pinnacle Rock, he removed two ripped and weather-beaten parchments from his cloak and read them.  
  
~*~ Mr. Tom Riddle,  
  
(He burned with fury at reading the name.)  
  
I know how that name irritates you so, but save your threats. The Dead have nothing to fear from the living. It has been decades since last we talked. I felt your resurrection and knew that time had caught up with my vision. You are once more fully within the mortal realm. Although now you are dying from the use of the power you sought so much. I'd advise you to check off the West Coast of Gibraltar for the key to the 'Well of Souls'. You may find what you seek but it won't be exactly what you expect.  
  
Cross the plains of despair through Satan's breath to the crest of Pinnacle Rock. Only there can one view the 'Well of Souls'. To enter one must risk life to swallow the vigor of death.  
  
Cassiopeia Rosetta  
  
~*~  
  
'Extrahere min Animus'  
  
~*~  
  
As he finished rereading the incantation, he acquired from the Atlantian ruins, the DeathEaters kneeled around him. He gave his followers a menacing look before issuing his orders. "You will stand watch over me while I search the well for the 'Essence of Osiris'." Voldemort twirled his wand around himself saying the incantation. "Extrahere min Animus!" His physical body dropped to the sand. The sand before the startled DeathEaters, burst into black flames and began to sink creating a deep fissure. The flames poured down into the ground like water in a drain.  
  
Lucius watched in awe as his master walked into the midst of the dark flames. He could feel their cold fire inside his veins. Voldemort stood at the edge of the pit for several minutes before stepping over the side. He plummeted slowly as vapory entities grabbed and clawed at him all the way down. Each touch was the clammy hand of Death. He finally reached the bottom of the well. The Horrific sounds of imps laughing filled the well. A door before him opened at his approach and leading him to a winding staircase. The staircase went on forever, deeper and deeper beneath the well before ending in a small chamber.  
  
His eyes were sharp as he entered. The sole object that was in the room was a small wading pool filled with a mercurial liquid. As he moved towards the pool a voice sounded in his ear. "Traveler who seeks Osiris' power be warned. You only hasten death for the pool will work for you but once. If ever you venture hear again your soul shall feed the veins of those who seek the succor of youth." He entered the pool and burst into black flames.  
  
-------------  
  
TBC  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[A/N: Extrahere min animus: to draw out/pull out my soul/spirit.] 


	13. Adjusting

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 12: Adjusting  
  
Harry lay in bed debating whether to get up and face the inevitable horror that was today. Why couldn't he just crawl under his dad's cloak and hide for a week. Because he's "The-Boy-Who-Lived" eternal whipping boy of the Universe. Now that's a bit over the top. It's time to face the world. I'll be fine. Well as long as there are no Cupid impersonators hiding in the castle today.  
  
"Ugh! Why did it have to be Valentine's Day? Any day but Valentine's Day please." He screamed as he rolled over and fell out of bed. Ron was startled by the thud.  
  
"Cheer up Harry. You'll survive." Ron said as he pulled on a shirt he borrowed from Harry. It was one of Dudley's and fit loosely on Ron. He'd begun noticing that he had gained quite a bit of muscle in past two days. Harry rubbed his bruised dignity as he stood and reached for his glasses and remembering too late that he didn't need them anymore.  
  
"What do we have today?" Harry asked.  
  
"We have a free today."  
  
"You better not let Hermione hear you say that."  
  
"Bloody Hell! I almost forgot we're supposed to meet Hermione and Draco at the lake." Ron said as he rushed to find his shoes.  
  
Harry quickly dressed and followed Ron down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room. They rushed through the room and out the portrait hole. As they descended the staircase they saw Colin Creevey as he came out of his class.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Colin shouted down the corridor. "Can I get some photos of the reigning Hogwarts' champion?" He said punctuating his sentence with a snap of his camera.  
  
"Why me?" thought Harry as he fixed Ron with a menacing glare. He turned back to Colin and locked glances with him. Ron just watched as Harry's eyes glowed with an eerie green light. Colin froze in his tracks as if in a trance. Harry opened his mouth to speak and all that came out was a series of hisses and spitting. Colin's eyes went blank as he continued to walk down the corridor as if he hadn't seen Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron shook Harry back to himself and looked around. The corridor was empty. He grabbed Harry by the shoulder and ran out of the Castle in search of Draco and Hermione. After they'd made it several yards out from the castle, Ron turned to Harry. "What did you do to Colin?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I was just thinking that I wished he hadn't seen us. That's all."  
  
"Hermione'll probably know what's going on. We'll just ask her." Ron said as he nodded to a spot near the tree line. A wolf lay in the shade watching birds flit across the sky before him. His eyes shifting every now and then checking to see if Hermione was still where his senses told him she was. She sat on a rock with her back to them, her bare legs crossed, toes dangling in the water. As they watched her sun herself they completely lost track of what they were going to ask her.  
  
The wind changed directions and Hermione turned around to greet them. A broad smile crossed her lips as she saw her two best friends walking towards her. She gave a questioning look at the expressions on their faces. "What?"  
  
"Uh.nothing, Hermione." Harry said as he elbowed Ron.  
  
"Harry here had a run in with Colin. His eyes went all wonky and he started speaking parseltongue then Colin began acting mental. Well more so than usual."  
  
"That's really peculiar. Maybe we ought to talk to Professor Marlow about it later. Right now why don't we just relax. This is the first warm day we've had in a while."  
  
"Hermione's right Harry lets take a breather." Said Ron as he dove into the water. He surfaced from the water with his red hair slicked to his scalp. Seconds later his body contorts morphing into a huge bear. He shook as he stepped out water flinging everywhere. Draco and Hermione found themselves right in the middle of the splash zone. The bear gives them all a toothy grin and then there's a loud growl. A furry blur shoots from the rock knocking the bear over and rolling him to ground.  
  
Harry is stunned to see Hermione tackle Ron to the ground. He's wondering whether to step in when pain, intense soul wrenching pain spreads across his body. He screams as images assault his senses.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The Well of Souls  
  
As Voldemort moved towards the pool a voice sounded in his ear. "Traveler who seeks Osiris' power be warned. You only hasten death for the pool will work for you but once. If ever you venture hear again your soul shall feed the veins of those who seek the succor of youth." He entered the pool and burst into black flames.  
  
~*~  
  
Above ground Lucius knelt beside the body of his master. Talbot Benoit paced back and forth in an agitated state. "He's been down there a long time. What if he has perished?"  
  
Lucius grabbed Talbot by the throat. "Do not speak against our lord you second rate wizard. He is the power by which glory shall be ours; you will kneel now and wait. We all know that your blood is not as pure as you profess do not give us cause to impose the master's will." Lucius spat at Talbot.  
  
Talbot was about to comment when dark flames consumed Voldemort's body. The fire infused it reshaping its features. His body became more lean and muscular. His eyes burning with renewed fire. Wails of anguish rose from the well as youthful vigor, icy death, and pain swelled within the Dark Lord's veins. "Talbot." Voldemort hissed an insane gleam in his eyes. "My faithful followers should never doubt their master. Crucio!" Talbot howled in pain as every nerve went white-hot. The curse continued as Voldemort absently twirled his wand. "We have no use for second rate wizards with diluted blood. Goodbye Talbot. Vivus flean!" The assembled DeathEaters watched as Talbot's skin was flayed from his bones slowly. Voldemort kept him alive for two hours before finally allowing him to die.  
  
"That was entertaining but my loyal DeathEaters we have more pressing business to attend to so we must cut short our revelry." He said as he scattered Talbot's remains to the four winds, with a flick of his wand.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry lay in the darkness repeating a single phrase; "He's been reborn. He's been reborn. He's been reborn."  
  
----------------  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Vivus flean: to flay alive.] 


	14. Truth and Consequences

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Represents hraefn speech.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 13: Truth and Consequences  
  
~*~  
  
Jacob meditated trying desperately to bring his mind into harmony with his body. All attempts had failed. His mind was so cluttered. The events of the past month had left his mind in turmoil. This was all his fault. He should have known that those four would go beyond the bounds set for them. He gave up all pretense of meditating and let his mind fully explore what had happened as of late.  
  
For the past month Harry has been lying in the Hospital Wing in a catatonic state. At first he was babbling, "He has been reborn." I didn't understand completely until Ron and Hermione told Dumbledore that he had a fit grabbing his scar and screaming in pain. Dumbledore then told me of Harry's connection with Voldemort. That's when I figured it out his new found senses caused him to go into shock. I knew I should have said something to Dumbledore about that experiment of theirs.  
  
Jacob caught the fluttering of black wings out of the corner of his eye. Winston alighted on the back of a chair and stared the young professor down. + All things happen for a reason, Jacob. +  
  
+ I wish I could believe that, Winston. Do you know that Hermione's in the Hospital Wing now? It's going to be rough telling her what happened. What am I doing here? +  
  
Winston flew over to Jacob and began pecking him on the head before perching on his knee. + Jacob, Cassiopeia would not have sent you here if she did not think that your being here was for the best. Those four can handle this. I've kept my eyes and ears open and it didn't surprise me to learn that out of all of the students at Hogwarts there are only ten witches and wizards capable of hand magic and they are among them. +  
  
"Ahem!" Jacob looked away from Winston towards the cause of the noise. Dumbledore stood at the entrance to his chambers. "Professor Marlow, will you join me? Madam Pompfrey has informed me that Harry is awake now."  
  
--------------------  
  
Harry woke up in a ravenous state. Madam Pompfrey had Dobby bring up some food from the kitchen. Ron was there, sitting beside his bed. In between bites they were talking Quidditch and keeping an eye on a sleeping Hermione. She was scheduled to wake up any moment now according to Madam Pompfrey.  
  
Harry was on his fourth plate of kippers when Hermione began to stir. She looked frantic for a few minutes until she locked eyes on Ron and Harry. "How long have I been here?" She asked as she jumped from bed and stretched. She could tell something was wrong by the way that they were looking at her. Also she was getting a very strong scent from them. At that point she realized that she was completely naked. She jerked a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around herself like a toga.  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "You've been out for a couple days."  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Dumbledore said as he and Professor Marlow entered the hospital wing. "There are rumors floating around the school that you four." They looked over and noticed that Draco had entered the room. ".Have been dabbling in the Dark Arts. I gather from Ms. Granger's present state that you performed some form of transfiguration. Now would anyone like to explain."  
  
Professor Marlow stepped forward before any of the students could utter a word. "This is all my fault Headmaster. If you'll remember I assigned them several tasks. It seems that they found something else of interest. They came across an old copy of a protean ritual. It forced out their animagus forms but there were a few side effects."  
  
"What sort of side affects?" Dumbledore asked quizzically.  
  
"There were changes in eye color and some took on different animal qualities." Hermione pulled her hair back away from her ears revealing their pointed and furry appearance. "Hermione has gained more than a few characteristics. They were all imbued with an animal's spirit but I believe that something happened during the ritual that allowed Hermione to siphon away her animal twin's entire spirit. This left her of two minds with her human half in opposition with the pull of her animal nature."  
  
Hermione was in a state of shock. She couldn't speak. She knew that this was something she'd have to deal with for the rest of her life. They had all attempted the ritual knowing that once they did there was no turning back.  
  
Dumbledore didn't have to ask if it could be reversed. He could tell by their expressions that it was irreversible. Harry sat silently on the bed knowing that any moment the conversation would turn to him. "I take it this change in senses is what caused Harry violent reaction. Harry when you were brought into the Hospital Wing you were repeating, 'He's been reborn' over and over again. What has happened?"  
  
Harry began to recount his vision of Voldemort in the 'Well of Souls'. He told of the death of Talbot Benoit. Dumbledore and Jacob looked very concerned at the mention of the letter Cassiopeia sent Voldemort.  
  
"Is there something wrong professors?"  
  
"No Ms. Granger. I don't want any of you to mention what you've told us to anyone else, understood." They all nodded their heads. "Come here Ms. Granger. Obscurus!" He said as he pointed his wand at her ears. They blurred and changed back to normal. "This is only temporary but it will keep others from asking questions. There will be 30 points deducted from both of your houses and you will not be allowed in the Restricted Section again without Professor Marlow or myself accompanying you. OWL's are only weeks away."  
  
~*~  
  
Several weeks later the OWL's had arrived and the students, at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, felt that they'd rather duel He-Who-Must- Not-Be-Named than spend another moment in exams. Even Hermione was out of sorts, her human half was worried and her animal side was restless. It didn't like staying in one spot too long. Half way into her Potions final she felt the urge to use Snape as a scratching post. Her desk ended up baring the brunt of the assault as she left ten long grooves carved into it. All in all she was doing all right. She had somehow talked Professor Marlow into helping them complete the ritual for sensing magic waves. He was more than willing to help since he viewed this particular skill as being highly useful if one wishes to someday be an Auror. He later told them that it had saved his life on more than one occasion.  
  
Hermione remembered how they had all formed a circle with their wand tips pointing towards them.  
  
~*~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Professor Marlow led them to the Astronomy Tower and had them all kneel in a circle wand tips towards them. "You must empty your minds now. Listen carefully to my voice and the beating of your own hearts. The Mage is the nexus of power and the wand the focal point. This is not always so for when wand and Mage are together they are one. True magic comes from the heart.the soul of the Mage. Now hold your hand of dominant power before you and recite the incantation. Remember to focus on your hearts and each other.  
  
"Percibir magia onda!" They all chanted together the flow of magic deepening around them like a symphony.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Since before the first ritual that was the only time she had felt both sides so calmed. Professor Marlow had shown her several meditation techniques but she hadn't had time to master them what with the OWL's and all and then there was Ron. They'd been spending a lot of time together since she'd gotten out of the Hospital Wing. She knew her feelings yet she still didn't know his. Maybe she was just a friend to him and nothing more, just his know-it-all best friend who happened to be a girl. She mentally screamed at herself. It's time to go pack.  
  
Harry was extremely rattled before, after, and during the test. His mind was constantly on Voldemort. His power had increased with his gaining of youth yet he hadn't made a move. It was making Harry downright paranoid. He didn't have as much of an animal side as Hermione but what little he did didn't like being paranoid. It was a predator spirit. It enjoyed being the hunter not the hunted. He could tell by looking at Ron that he shared the same feelings. "Need some help?" He asked Ron as he threw a pair of Chudley Cannon socks at his friend.  
  
"Sure." He said as he caught the socks and tossed them in his trunk.  
  
~*~  
  
"Minerva, Professor Marlow and I will be accompany the students aboard the Hogwarts Express."  
  
"Albus, is there something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, Minerva just a precaution. I sense something."  
  
"Does it have to do with the children?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. It's elsewhere elusive." Dumbledore said to her as Jacob joined him in the hallway.  
  
--------------  
  
TBC  
  
-------------------------------  
  
[A/N: I hope that you enjoyed the latest chapter. So that I won't be accused of plagiarism I must say that I took a line from Star Wars Episode I. Read and Review.  
  
Hraefn: raven [OE].  
  
Obscurus: covered over, hidden from view.  
  
Percibir magia onda: To sense magic waves.] 


	15. Die upon a Kiss

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.  
  
Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter to you. I've just started back to school and with all the other writing courses I have I may not get my chapters posted at regular intervals. I hope that you all enjoy this latest installment of.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
.Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 14: Die upon a Kiss  
  
The Hogwarts Express was underway. There had been no undue surprises except for the fact that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Marlow had boarded the train along with the students. Hermione had felt that this was fairly odd but didn't question it too much. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had found a nice quiet place to talk. They'd all gone through some changes and this was the first time they'd actually had an opportunity to really talk about it.  
  
"Hermione, do you think you'll be okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." She said but Ron wasn't so convinced.  
  
"What'll your parents think when they see your ears?" Ron asked with a look of concern on his face.  
  
Hermione didn't get to answer as the door to their compartment opened. Framed in the doorway was Albus Dumbledore. "Harry, may I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure professor." He said as he stood and joined Professor Dumbledore in the hallway. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No Harry I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright." Dumbledore said as he glanced up and down the hallway.  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing wrong professor?" Harry could tell that something wasn't quite right even as he asked the question. Dumbledore was not his usual cheery self. He kept glancing around as if he thought at any moment the train would disappear out from under him. Dumbledore looked into those burning emerald eyes and let out a deep breath.  
  
"I'm not sure what's wrong Harry and that's what has me worried. I sense something. I don't know how or why but things are not right. I'd like for you and the others to stick close to Professor Marlow until you're back through the barrier at Platform 9-3/4."  
  
"Okay professor." Dumbledore smiled for the first time since and left Harry, who stepped back into the compartment.  
  
Hermione looked up as the door opened. Ron tossed Harry a Chocolate Frog, and he quickly snatched it up.  
  
"As I was telling Ron my parents will eventually get used to the idea. We all should really get these transformations under control especially you Ron. You've broken seven armchairs in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"What about you? I saw your desk after our Potions final. It was all scratched up."  
  
"Hermione's not the only one who's lost control. I think I might have hypnotized Professor Dumbledore a minute ago." Harry said as he began recounted what Dumbledore had told him.  
  
Moments later there was a skittering and scratching at the compartment door. Ron got up and opened the door. As he did so a large black wolf darted in. Ron shut the door and placed a locking charm on it  
  
"Malfoy you daffy bastard. What were you thinking?" If it can be said the wolf had a sheepish grin on its face as Malfoy transformed.  
  
"Actually I wasn't really thinking much of anything at the time. I'd finally gotten away from Benoit. It seems that Crabbe and Goyle have made a new friend. I slipped into an empty compartment to get away from them and just looked out the window."  
  
"Is that it Draco?" Hermione asked, "How were you feeling at the time?"  
  
"I was thinking how great it'd be to go bounding across the fields and lay about in the sun." He finally admitted.  
  
"That is what I was talking about. We have got to be very careful from now on. Our thoughts and emotions can get the better of us very easily. Draco I think you had better join us."  
  
Draco settled into an unoccupied seat and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep. The others continued to talk as the scenery outside passed by like a dream.  
  
~*~  
  
It seemed like an eternity, although it was only a few hours, before Draco stirred once again. The train had stopped. The windows were blacked out and covered in a sheet of frost. Harry looked at his watch and it was no where near close to sundown. "Hermione!" He called. Hermione started and looked around the compartment before shaking Ron awake.  
  
"Get up Ron something's going on. Something unnatural." As she spoke she could see every breath. There was a great chill in the air and the light continued to diminish. Her eyes glowed in the dim light of the compartment. Harry grabbed his forehead. He was feeling real strange. There was a slight electric hum and charge flowing through him making every nerve tingle.  
  
"Someone's coming." Moments later they could all hear a scuffle outside their compartment and then the door was blasted open by a great beast made of silver light. Smoke filtered through the hole that had just been made. Jacob's head popped into the compartment followed quickly by the rest of him.  
  
"It's time to go. Follow me." He motioned for them to follow him through the other side of the train.  
  
"What the bloody hell is happening?" Ron said as he followed the others out of the train. Jacob ducked behind a piece of debris. The sound of frightened first and second years rang throughout the air along with the howls of dozens of garou.  
  
"I don't want to alarm any of you but those werewolves are the least of our worries. Look." Jacob pointed across the platform to where several Dementors stood poised over the body of Colin Creevey. Harry raised his wand only to have Jacob stay his hand. The look on Jacob's face was all the group needed to tell him them that Colin was beyond their help.  
  
Moments later several dark robed figures appeared and one raised his wand towards the train before shouting, "Micro Implosia!" The train shook as if impacted by an elephant. Several dents and craters appeared as it warped and contorted in on itself. There was more screaming from inside the train.  
  
"Where's Dumbledore?" Draco asked, as he let his senses roam the area.  
  
"He told me to go get you four while he tried to usher some of the students off the train and through the barrier." Jacob went silent as he flicked his wand at an approaching DeathEater. As the DeathEater tripped falling into his comrades a small group of students rushed the barrier. Several stunners trailed them, as did a few werewolves.  
  
"Professor, how can there be werewolves out now? It's the middle of the afternoon and there's not a full moon until next week." Ron asked as he projected an invisible snare a foot ahead of a group of DeathEaters.  
  
"It's Voldemort's doing. He's cast one of the Deplorable's." The students didn't understand but his words filled them all with a deep since of dread. They looked as though they were about to question Jacob when a voice from behind interrupted them.  
  
"This is definitely not the time for explanations." They all turned to regard a very haggard and slightly singed in some areas. His long immaculate beard was frayed and shriveled as if a torch had been held to it. "Most of the students made it through the barrier. But some were not so lucky." The wizened mage shook his head as he watched several werewolves cart away Colin's violated body. It's eyes completely white devoid of spirit, of joy, and of pain. Harry reached out to Dumbledore before asking him a crucial question.  
  
"Have you seen Voldemort?" His question seemed to fall flat on his lips as distant flares of emerald and crimson shot through the barrier of platform 9-3/4. Five hit-wizards exited the barrier along with two bodies. Everyone could tell they'd met their end by Avada Kedavra. Harry only assumed that these men were aurors from the Ministry. They locked eyes with Harry and scattered among the debris taking up defensive positions.  
  
The distant rumble of thunder, the screams of the wounded and the howls muted before finally silencing. The air hung heavy. The hooded figure of the Dark Lord, Voldemort, stepped through the barrier only stopping to glance behind him at the barrier.  
  
"Vacuus!" The barrier began to blister all over before crumbling to dust. The hood could not conceal the burning embers beneath it. Voldemort pulled back his hood to reveal a more youthful vision. Harry could only think of how more grotesque Voldemort's youthful reversion made him. The price he exacted from the innocents around him was very high. Harry seethed with rage.  
  
  
  
  
  
[A/N: Vacuus: void.] 


	16. Falling into Darkness

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, I know there'll be a couple times I may lose my way so bear with me. I'm not J.K. Rowling so be kind when you review.

Also I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or any of his co-stars. The situation and a few guests to the Harry Potter world are from my warped mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

~*~

****

FALLING INTO DARKNESS

****

By: Rita Skeeter

After fourteen years of peace, the shroud of evil looms over us once again, the Dark Lord has returned. All of Britain was plunged into darkness a week ago as Azkaban prison was liberated. Surviving witnesses watched as the Dementors joined the Dark Lord's ranks. Auror Olivia Little, reported seeing the dark mark blazing above the battlements of the prison. She and her team of Hitwizards apparated into a war zone. "There were bodies everywhere, many of my fellow aurors and some of Azkaban's residents. The Dark Lord gave some a choice 'join him or die'." Several were reported to have joined. Those left behind begged for death.

If this wasn't enough hours later, the Dark Lord attacked the Hogwarts' Express at Platform 9-3/4. DeathEaters, Dementors, and what appeared to have been werewolves accosted the train, as it pulled into the station. It was bombarded repeatedly by several as yet still unknown spells. 

A majority of the Hogwarts' students were rescued even through Ministry bungling although there are still some students' left unaccounted for. Several students were killed during the attack as well Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one is sure how and details remain sketchy but it is believed that Harry Potter and his friends are also among the dead. Neville Longbottom: "I saw a bright green flash followed by a purple one and then there was an explosion." The Ministry will not give out the names of those killed at present. Soon to be ex-Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge said, "We will not give out the names until we are finished sifting through the remains of the Hogwarts' Express. It will take some time too due to the fact that the entire area is riddled with Dark Magic booby traps."

This reporter believes that Fudge should keep away from the wreckage just in case he should prove himself a boob. Dumbledore will be lain to rest in the Celestial shrine at Blackwood.

~*~

Ministry officials combed the rubble looking for signs of "The-Boy-Who-Lived" and his companions. So far they had not had any luck finding so much as a hair. Whatever spell Neville had seen took most of the platform with it. 

Several workers slowly levitated away sections of the train and platform, prying pieces apart as needed. Thus In the process releasing a mad rodent like man dressed in the robes of a DeathEater. A Dementor was pursuing him. Everyone was in shock at this as he fell face first into crumbling stone of the platform.

"Help me!" the man croaked out as he rushed towards the group of Ministry officials. There was movement from the shadows as a dusty gray robed man, a big black dog, and a cat joined the fray. 

The dusty man raised his wand and fired silver sparks at the Dementor. The dog transformed into a tall slender man, his hood pulled low over his face. He shouted, "Stupefy!" The red beam struck the bloody-faced man who had turned to run at the sight of the newcomers.

"Finally caught the little rat." The dusty man said. The wind whipped layers of dust from him making him look like a dust devil in the shape of a man. There was a collective gasp from everyone present as the tall man's hood slid away revealing a mop of long black hair.

"By Jove its Sirius Black." someone said.

Very irate Cornelius Fudge screamed, "What's going on here? These two are traitors. Take the werewolf and his traitorous friend away." Aurors moved in to arrest Sirius and Lupin. "

"I think not Minister Fudge." The voice of Minerva McGonnagel halted the Aurors in their tracks. They knew well to listen to the woman before them, several having had her as an instructor in recent years. Those who hadn't stayed their wand hands so as not to end up transfigured into a chamber pot. "The grubby little man before you is Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Potter was truthful when he informed you that Sirius was innocent and that Pettigrew was alive. If you still doubt it then there is your proof."

~*~

After Pettigrew had been taken away by an honor guard of Hitwizards. Sirius and Lupin began searching the rubble for any signs of Harry, Ron, or Hermione. Snuffles had stalked through the train wreckage and rubble several times and still couldn't find any sign that they were alive or dead. "Riddles in the dark."

Lupin's brow raised at this. "What's that you say Padfoot?" Sirius doesn't speak as he motions McGonnagel and Lupin aside. 

"Things aren't fitting together. If Neville's right and Voldemort did used the killing curse then there should be a body. Even if he'd collapsed the entire platform on the children there should at least be something left."

They could hear Percy Weasley's voice shouting at someone from the other end of the station. "You stupid git! Don't you think I know my own brother's bloody wand? Sod off!" The others rushed to his side to see Percy hold up Ron's wand. It was unmistakable to Minerva who had examined it on numerous occasions. The wand's smooth polished surface was now roughened the tip was scorched and blackened.

"What in the world has happened to them, Moony?"

****

TBC

----------------------------------------

[A/N: I may not get the chapters out on a regular basis I have a research paper coming up real soon. I'll do my best to get the next chapters to you real soon. I'd like to take the time to thank AgiVega who has taught me much about patience and the value of a good cliffie.]


	17. Die Another Day, pt1

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to post-new chapters. My studies have taken up a good portion of my free time. I hope to have several new chapters up for you in the next month or so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 16: Die Another Day, pt.1  
  
Blackwood.  
  
"It is said that when a mage of pure intent is born a star is added to the heavens and when they die suns and whole worlds are born. The whole wizarding world weeps as one of it's greatest goes back into the ether and once again becomes one with the magic we all share. Let us also not forget those young ones whose lives were snuffed out like candles in a whirlwind. They will be sorely missed."  
  
The Weasley's stood beside Sirius, Lupin, and Professor McGonnagel. The kids looked the worse for wear. Ginny and the twins still carried bruises and scars from recent incidents and all had scars so deep they might never heal. Mad Eye Moody stood in the shadow of a large elm his real eye locked on Lucius Malfoy and he growled with barely restrained fury. Lucius looked up at the old Auror waved and smiled before apparating away.  
  
"Malfoy will get his." He thought as he spat on the ground.  
  
"How are things at the Ministry? I heard you've been called out of retirement."  
  
"Things're bad all over, Marlow. Where's yer bird?" Moody answers without turning around.  
  
"I don't really know. I haven't seen Winston in a couple days now. He'll turn up eventually though."  
  
~*~  
  
Three months later somewhere in central Asia..  
  
The sun broke through the clouds burning away the early morning dew. It seemed like it was shaping up to be a very nice day and for this reason Tan took his time walking from the temple. He stopped to remove his sandals continuing the rest of the way barefoot. The cobble stone path warming as he made his way towards a small pond. The pond was fed by a stream cascading down the side of small cliff.  
  
Tan once more marveled at the beauty of his home before filling his buckets. Kneeling, he took a quick drink from the pond. As he rose up he caught sight of a pair of eyes peering at him from some bushes. He blinked his eyes, the sun obscuring his vision.they were gone. Tan sat quietly with his eyes closed listening to the woods. The birds had stopped singing but he could still feel their presence along with another. He followed the wisp of a presence, so much like a smoke trail, beyond the bushes and into the woods.  
  
After several feet Tan spotted a crimson streak on a nearby tree. He looked around the area but there wasn't a sign to mark the direction the wounded creature had taken. Tan stepped back over to the tree closed his eyes and concentrated. For several minutes nothing came to him and then something wet grazed his cheek and ran down his tunic. A crimson spot glittered in the early morning light.  
  
A rumble could be heard coming from the dark canopy of leaves. They began to shift furiously and leaves began to shake free showering Tan. Reaching quickly into his tunic pocket Tan removed his wand just as the wounded animal sprang from deep within the tree.  
  
Tan just barely got his wand raised."Stupefy!" A great beam of red light struck the creature sending it to the ground. As he stepped over to the creature he realized it was a disheveled and wounded girl. With a flick of his wand he conjured a stretcher and levitated her to the temple.  
  
~*~  
  
Amidst the reflecting pool sat a frog upon a stone. Tan bowed low. "Master Yu we have a visitor. I found her earlier when I went to the pond..." The frog looked on with interest as Tan continued his tale. ".She was wounded. She also appears to be part animal."  
  
A growl and a scream stop him before he can finish. Tan takes off running towards the room where he had left their visitor. As he arrived he noticed several monks had gathered at the site of the commotion. When he entered he found one of the monks, Jubei, in the corner. The girl was no where to be seen. In her place was a large feline. Tan moved cautiously into the room. The animal's eyes darted from Jubei to Tan. It backed up growling at the new interloper. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from getting any closer. A short Asian man in a lime green robe stood behind him. He was bald except for a long braid of silver hair.  
  
His voice was low and steady as he stepped closer to the animal before him. It continued to back up at his approach. Master Yu changed between languages. The animal finally showed some recognition in its eyes as he shifted to English. "Be calm." That is all he would say as he stood over the animal. Its head moving back and forth as if trying to decide between roads. The roads being confusion and fear. Finally the animal stopped moving it's head and reverted back into a human form. "Come here my child." He said before the girl fell into his arms releasing a soul wrenching howl and passing out.  
  
"Will she be okay Master?"  
  
"Time heals all wounds my son. Please repair the room while I tend to the young one."  
  
Tan and the other monks began repairing the room. Before long everything is as it was before the incident.  
  
~*~  
  
New York.  
  
People milled around the courtyard of the Green-witch Village. It was always filled to bursting on the weekends. The regulars had been pushed aside by mobs of strange newcomers. Many of the newcomers were British much to the chagrin of their American brothers and sisters. The thing the Confederation of Warlocks had feared has happened. Voldemort not only has returned but also liberated a good number of his followers.  
  
A slender young man walked down the street before stopping at the table of an outdoor café. A grubby bandaged hand reached over for a discarded copy of 'Wizarding World Newz'. Tired eyes peered from beneath a long mop of dirty red hair scanning the paper.  
  
------  
  
Wizarding World Newz  
  
------  
  
Tragedy Strikes  
  
By Kyle Spellman  
  
It was confirmed that Harry Potter "The-Boy-Who-Lived", as well as fellow Hogwarts' students, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy met their end during the attack on Platform 9-3/4. The British Ministry of Magic stated that the only remains found of the four students were some tattered robes and a charred wand. The British wizarding community calls for the resignation of Minister Fudge after the deadly debacle. The new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley father of Ronald Weasley, was sworn into office today. A small minority disagreed with his appointment to Minister due to the fact of his deep love for Muggles.  
  
~*~  
  
The dirty figure stopped reading and laughed aloud startling two young witches in pink robes. Quieting down he continues to read.  
  
~*~  
  
.Others view this as a good thing showing that a change is needed now that they once again face the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Britain is not the only one feeling the pressure of the revived "dark one". The Dark Mark has been seen in several southern states. The American Warlocks Council is prepared to call a state of emergency. Council-members who feel the need for extra security measures have asked that the Obsidian Order be called in.  
  
~*~  
  
The young man drops the paper back on the table and walks silently away. He knows he will have to deal with his grief later. At the moment he has more pressing problems no money, no wand, and no way home. He couldn't even send an owl. His ability to do hand magic couldn't even help him. He hadn't had much practice at it.  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: How's my writing give me a call? Read and Review.] 


	18. Die Another Day, pt2

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry if this post is a long time coming. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 17: Die Another Day, pt.2  
  
"Nicolas reconsider."  
  
"Minerva, this job is best left to the young. The job of Head of School has fallen to you. You'll do fine, besides I have more pressing business elsewhere. I will however be taking Fawkes and Albus' notes with me." Nicolas flicked his wand at the bookshelf and a stream of books and papers flew over into an open satchel. Fawkes flitted across the room and onto Nicolas' shoulder. Fawkes tugged at Nicolas' hair motioning toward his perch. "Oops! I mustn't forget that."  
  
With another flick and swish the perch zoomed across the room and into the bag. The office looked bare without Albus' presence. Nicolas let out a cough as he choked back tears. He'd outlived so many in his lifetime that he didn't have tears for them all but Albus held a special place in his heart. He took one more glance around him and gave the new Headmistress an assuring nod. "Alright Fawkes." With that said the bird and wizard disappeared in a burst of red and gold flames leaving only a single feather behind.  
  
~*~  
  
-Spell Weary and Lost  
  
Most of the burns were still visible. They'd stayed with the Belmont's for about a month before they were strong enough to leave. It would take even longer for the fractured images of their memories to fully piece themselves back together again. A few days into their trek across country the two young men remembered their names. The dark haired boy climbed up the hill pulling the fair-haired boy up beside him.  
  
The raven-haired boy thought back to the Belmont's. He hadn't wanted to leave the way he did. They were a nice Muggle family but they had to keep moving. Harry and Draco had walked for several miles already before stopping on the outskirts of a small town.  
  
"Draco! Do you think we should head in?" Harry's bright emerald eyes falling upon Draco. They glowed with an intensity that unsettled Draco.  
  
"I don't know. We probably should go in after dark. That cluster of magic I sense could be Death Eaters." A line of crimson trickled down Harry's forehead. Draco ripped off a piece of his robe and threw it at Harry. "You're bleeding again Potter."  
  
He wrapped the black strip of cloth round his head and leaned back against the tree. It seemed that he hadn't had time to gather his thoughts in a while. They hadn't heard a thing from the Wizarding World in forever. Hermione and Ron made it out he just new it, if they were dead he'd know it. If they could just make it to France they could get some help from Madam Maxime. She would be able to help them get transport back to Hogwarts somehow.  
  
"I'll take the first watch Potter. You get some sleep." Draco watched the young Gryffindor lay back and close his eyes. It wasn't for the first time that Draco wondered how the two of them had fallen into such a buddy-buddy role. They were nowhere near being friends yet the camaraderie was there. It's nothing like a common enemy to make rivals comrades in arms. How'd that saying go again?  
  
The enemy of my enemy is my friend.  
  
The light disappeared as evening came. The Slytherin boy rubbed the ache from his sore muscles and sleep from his eyes before taking on his animagus form. The wolf's ears perked for any strange sounds coming from the nearby town and the ever-darkening underbrush.  
  
Draco watched Harry sleep until he grabbed violently at his scar. *"Vaherishna!" he hissed out in one jagged gasp. Draco gave him an appraising look before shape shifting back to normal.  
  
"Nightmare." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah. Voldemort isn't in England anymore. In my dream he was in a desert."  
  
"We will deal with him later Potter. Right now we need to eat."  
  
"I guess we'll have to go into the town then." The two teens skulked into the town sticking to the shadows. A quick wave of Harry's hand was enough to shatter the bulb of a nearby street lamp. That'd keep them hidden in case anyone decided to peer out their window.  
  
It took them a while but they finally reached an old dilapidated brownstone. The windows were boarded up and what glass could be seen was dusty and dirty from many years of abuse. Harry reached letting his senses sniff around the building. It felt warm and shimmered slightly. He could tell that some enchantment had been worked upon the place before him.  
  
Draco gave Harry a look that roughly translated to, I hope you know what you're doing. He stared back with; do you have any better ideas?  
  
The building had an old wooden sign suspended by rusted hooks. The sign read Das Woelfe Hoehle. A bell with a long chain hung beside the door. Harry tried the doorknob and nothing happened. The door didn't budge an inch in either direction. Harry looked around carefully, waved his hand across the knob and whispered Alohamora. Again nothing happened. Frustrated Harry took a swipe at the bell's chain. The bell didn't ring but two suspiciously enormous looking eyes peered back through a slot in the door Harry swore wasn't there a minute before.  
  
The door opened letting Draco and Harry inside. A portly man with fish bowl sized eyes and buckteeth greeted him on the other side. "May I help you gentlemen?" The stood silent before them as if expecting a name before he let them enter from the antechamber.  
  
"Mr. Black, Vincent Black." Harry said before motioning to Draco.  
  
"And I am Gregory Wolfe." Draco replied with in a strained voice. His hands rummaged around in his robe for money. He dropped some galleons in the man's hands before continuing. "My friend and I would like a room and some food."  
  
The man with the fish bowl eyes showed them to an empty room that overlooked the Town Square. Fifteen minutes later the man brought up some stew, a loaf of fresh bread and a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey.  
  
"Do you get the British Daily Prophet here?"  
  
"Sure'n we do Mr. Black but it's probably a few weeks old. Not much good news coming outta Britain lately." He left and returned with a tattered copy of the Daily Prophet. "If'n that's all I'll be leaving sirs. If you need anything-just ring, I'm Yacobee Butterbur but most people call me Butterbur.  
  
Harry quickly began looking the Daily Prophet over. The article about Dumbledore brought fresh pangs of grief to the young man. After reading that the entire Wizarding world assumed that he and the others were dead, a feeling akin to someone just walking over your grave sent a chill like ice water down his back. As the thought of sending an owl entered his mind it quickly left. If the owl were intercepted there'd be Death Eaters hunting them. Right now everyone thinks they're dead.  
  
"Hey Draco it looks like we're going to have to play dead for a while." Harry said giving Draco a dry grin.  
  
He saluted as he took up the bottle of Firewhiskey. "Well.Potter here's to being dead!" Draco rubbed his sore body, took another swig of Firewhiskey winced and tossed it to Harry. He choked it down with a grimace and then the door exploded.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
[A/N: Das Woelfe Hoehle roughly translated from German 'The Wolves Den'. Vaherishna parseltongue for 'Oh shit!' Read and Review.] 


	19. Sorrow and Secrets

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
By: souls  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Warning there may be slight "Order of the Phoenix" spoilers in the following chapters. I apologize beforehand to those who think that Sirius and others are acting out of character. I'm not J. K. Rowling. I hope you enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
.Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth  
  
Chapter 18: Sorrow and Secrets  
  
Things around the Weasley household were very sober. The first few months were terrible. Ginny cried constantly. She couldn't believe that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gone. Even the loss of Draco Malfoy was weighing heavily on her mind. There had been no bodies to be seen and nothing to mourn. It just hurt.a dull ache in the heart.  
  
Her mum almost broke her heart as she forgot that her youngest son could not join them for dinner. She burst into tears as she realized she was scolding empty air and calling a son who could not hear her. Ginny and the twins had to comfort their mother.  
  
Fred and George decided to finish school early at least that's what they said they just didn't want to go back. They had gotten their requisite number of O.W.L's. No one could blame them for not wanting to go back. There were too many memories there of Ron, Hermione and Harry. They'd found an outlet for their grief by throwing themselves into their work. That is why their business was doing really well. Every morning they'd apparate to Diagon Alley and wouldn't return until much later in the evening.  
  
Ginny dreaded going back to Hogwarts more so than Fred and George did. All they'd found of Ron during the search had been the charred remains of his wand. Ginny choked up and tears threatened to pour down her face. A knock on her door broke her downward spiral into depression.  
  
"Come in." Bill opened the door and walked over to where Ginny was laying. Every time he'd come by the room she'd be in the same spot, laying on the floor staring up at the ceiling trying to hide her tears.  
  
"This just came for you." Bill handed her a letter from Hogwarts. She took it from him and tossed it by her school trunk where it hit with a light thump. "Ginny, how bout we go for a ride? You can't stay in this room by yourself all summer." His eyes were begging her to come and join him.  
  
After several minutes of begging, she finally agreed to go if he'd leave her alone afterwards. They walked out of the Burrow and into the shed where Bill had stashed his old broomsticks. 'Maybe this will cheer her up.' He thought 'She'd always loved flying with me. I hope it'll take her mind off of Harry and the others for a while. I still can't believe that Sirius and Professor McGonnagel think it's a good idea to leave everyone in the dark. I guess I've got to trust them. Dumbledore left the two in charge of the Order.'  
  
Ginny passed by him nudging him aside. The barest traces of a smile crept across her face.  
  
~*~  
  
-Diagon Alley  
  
Crowds parted giving Sirius a wide birth. Months earlier Peter Pettigrew had not only been found alive but at the scene of a major Death Eater attack. The Ministry had formally cleared Sirius of all charges. Although that didn't stopped people from being wary of him. He was used to people acting this way. Even before he was sent to Azkaban he'd gotten the reputation of being a dangerous person. Hit wizards usually make that kind of name for themselves, especially when they're a hair's breath away from being on the wrong side of the law.  
  
He just ignored them and made his way to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley-- the home of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The bell above the door jingled as Sirius stepped into the shop. The shop was crammed floor to ceiling with a large assortment of novelties. Customers sidestepped letting Sirius pass them by.  
  
"Padfoot!" Fred shouted from behind the counter. "How've you been?"  
  
"I've been doing good. How are you?"  
  
"Business seems is booming." George replied.  
  
"Good.That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Is there somewhere we can speak privately?"  
  
"Sure thing." They motioned him towards the stock room. Sirius took a seat and looked on as George placed a palm sized stone on the table. He touched it and it began to change colors. When it turned red he touched it again. "Alright we can talk now. So what's this about, Sirius?"  
  
"What'd you just do?" Sirius asked as he pointed to the stone on the table.  
  
"Oh.that. That is just one of our newest Wheezes. It's almost ready to be put out on the market. We call it a Babble Stone. It's been very handy. Right now it's sending out magical background noise so that no one can eavesdrop in on our conversation." Fred said as in the next breath George continued.  
  
"When it's red it puts out background noise and doesn't let anyone eavesdrop. If you touch it when it's blue you can keep a person from speaking or hearing. It's good for a gag. But you didn't come hear to talk shop did you?"  
  
"In a way I did. I've come to contract you for a job and induct you into the Order. Your skills could be a real asset to the Order. You'd also be compensated for your part. What do you think, guys?"  
  
"It sounds interesting."  
  
"There are a few things you need to know." Sirius looked a bit nervous as he spoke to them.  
  
"What's that?" Fred asked. He narrowed his eyes at the man before him.  
  
"Three things: First that no one is to know of your involvement in the Order especially your parents. I want you to be able to do whatever needs to be done. Arthur just became Minister he doesn't need suspicion to cloud his office. And knowledge of a clandestine order acting outside Ministry boundaries will not help his chances of staying in office.  
  
Second that you begin making plans to open a second store in Hogsmeade. We'll need to have another spot close to Hogwarts ready just in case something happens."  
  
"Sirius, the shop is doing good but we haven't pulled down the galleons to make that big a leap."  
  
Sirius pulls out a bag of galleons and lays it on the table. "This should be enough. The third thing is a big one. We have reason to believe that Harry and the others are still alive."  
  
"WHAT.THEY'RE ALIVE!?" They both said their voices echoing in the small room. If the Babble Stone hadn't been there the entire store as well as everyone in Diagon Alley would have heard them.  
  
"Yes and it is very important that no one else finds out. Voldemort doesn't know they're out there and if he finds out he will hunt them all down like animals. We have to be real quiet and real careful in our search for them so we don't tip off Voldemort. Now I must have your decision. Are you in or are you out?"  
  
They gave him a grave look before saying, "In." He shook their hands slipping them a note as he left the shop.  
  
~*~  
  
TBC  
  
---------------------------------------- [A/N: Read and Review.] 


	20. Life Goes On

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Warning there may be slight "Order of the Phoenix" spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you. This may not be one of my better chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

…Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 19: Life Goes On

__

-August 7th,-Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place

Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix-

The Order of the Phoenix…A collection of witches and wizards devoted to stemming the tide of darkness. Dumbledore had gathered them together now they must go on without him. Sirius watched the others out of the corner of his eye. The table was full. Moony, Dung, and Kingsley had their heads together discussing something. Dedalus Diggle sat, quietly listening and smoking a pipe, beside Elphius Doge and Emmeline Vance. Sturgis and Hestia were in the kitchen with Tonks and were trying their best to talk Tonks out of carrying the tea. This was the Order such an assortment of witches and wizards he'd never seen. They were still so few in numbers compared with the Death Eaters but they were growing stronger everyday. 

Mad-Eye Moody and Jacob Marlow walked into the room and sat down. The younger man although cheerful always seemed to have a dark way about him. He kind of reminded Sirius of a guy he saw in a Muggle movie. He couldn't remember the name of it but this guy, Anakin, really stood out in his mind. Now that kid was powerful. No doubt Jacob was equally as powerful and dangerous.

He turned his attention back to the group. They were still talking about nothing. That's all they had right now nothing. Snape hadn't been able to get back in touch with them since he left on some errand for Voldemort a week ago. Sirius wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but he was starting to get worried about Snape. He was a slimy git but he wouldn't wish ol' Voldie's wrath on anybody.

Sirius made a sharp stab in the air a crystal clear chime sounded as if he had struck a bell. The others quieted down and then there was a large crash as Tonks, who now sported a lime green Mohawk and a hideous day glow/night glow orange tee shirt that said 'Satan is Nice!' dropped a tray of biscuits.

Everyone, except Sirius, held their breath waiting for the painting of Mrs. Black to scream like a banshee. The wailing never came. Sirius just smiled at their puzzled faces. Moody was the first to speak out.

"Black! You finally get rid of that ol' bat's portrait?"

Bill Weasley came waltzing into the room just in time to hear Moody. He turned to Sirius who gave a sad 'No." but had a look of insane glee on his face.

"What did you do Padfoot?" Lupin asked his mirthful friend.

'I think it's about time to unveil some of Fred and George's hard work.' 

"_Accio_ pocket mischief." At his command a red and black handkerchief floated over to the table. "A month ago an acquaintance put me in contact with a very brilliant young man name 'Red Spell'. He's quite the skillful inventor. He has been contracted by the Order to come up with new ways of gathering information, defense, and interrogation. This is one of his inventions."

With a flick of his hand Sirius popped the handkerchief and smoothed it out again. Muttering the word "travesura" he stuck his hand into the handkerchief, whose surface rippled like a pool of water, and pulled out several items. The first a palm sized stone that shimmered like light playing on oil and water, the second a small tin of candy and the third a clear bag of marbles.

"What is all that?" Hestia asked. As she reached over to pick up the bag of marbles. Sirius quickly took them from her. Tonks was holding the palm sized stone which had just turned blue. Tonks had a dazed look on her face. "Is something wrong Tonks dear?" She didn't reply. Her lips were moving but nothing was coming out.

"Sirius what's wrong with Tonks?" Bill asked.

"She turned on the Babble Stone."

"Is that why the portrait of yer mum was wide mouthed and blue in the face when I got here?"

"Yep." Sirius turned the stone off.

"Now Black I think it'd be a good idea for you to explain how these things work. No sense in us blowing ourselves up in the field."

"Alright." He said as he picked up each item in turn. "When the _Babble Stone_ turns red it puts out magical background noise keeping people from eavesdropping magical or otherwise when it's blue it can keep a person from speaking or hearing. This here is the _Pocket Mischief_. It looks like a regular handkerchief and can conceal a good number of objects with but a word. Be careful of the candy tin. The candy ribbons have similar properties to the Polyjuice potion and the taffy is laced with invisibility potion. The marbles are really going to come in handy. They have an anti-apparition ward and combination stunning spell placed on them."

"You've been busy Padfoot."

He smiled at his old friend before grimacing. Thoughts of Harry were never far from his mind even after taking up the reigns of Head of the Order. "Kingsley any news from your men?"

"Nothing new to report Sirius. We just have to hope that wherever they are they're safe and lying low."

~*~

TBC

----------------------------------------

[A/N: Now honestly, when have you ever known those four to just lie low? I promise some excitement to come. I hope I'm not losing anyone in the way I keep bouncing around in time. If I am I'm sorry. Tell me to slow it down a bit. Read and Review.]


	21. Gangs, Brawls, Monks, and Malls

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: If you want to check out a picture of Draco and Harry from 'Harry Potter and the Icons

of Myth' head over to jacy's homepage. 

A rough translation of spells and German phrases can be found at the end of the fic.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 20: Gangs, Brawls, Monks and Malls

-_July 7th- Das Woelfe Hoehle, A village outside_

of Magdeburg, Germany-

"Well…Potter here's to being dead!" Draco rubbed his sore body, took another swig of Firewhiskey winced and tossed it to Harry. He choked it down with a grimace and then the door exploded.

Splinters of wood went everywhere as two struggling men fell through the gaping hole. Draco knew a little German but not enough to keep up with mad stream of words. It was as if a dam had burst.

"Du kannst halte euer likor, Adrian!"

"Du dreckig betrüger!" The first man yelled as he pulled his wand on the second one. "_Sanguis ferveo_!"

"Scheiße!" The second man jumped behind the overturned table. The red lightening whizzed past the man and struck the wall. "Unterkriege!" He shouted at Draco and Harry who ducked behind the sofa. A minute later the other man screamed out in pain.

When the two young men looked up they saw a thin knife blade sticking out of the man's wand hand. That didn't stop him long though because the man went barreling across the room towards the other man. "_Stupefy_!" The red beam struck the man hard spinning him around. "Are you okay?"

"Du bist Engländers? Yes I'm fine. I think Adrian won't though." He said pointing to the burly unconscious man. He looked around at the mess. " I'm sorry bout yer room. By the way my name's Kurt Wagner. What is yers?"

"I'm Vincent Black and this is my friend Gregory Wolfe. We're on holiday and thought we'd backpack across Europe." When Kurt wasn't looking Draco gave Harry a look that plainly said 'What the Hell are you talking about?'

"Vincent…Gregory…I think that maybe you ought to gather yer stuff. The entire place is going ta Hell." An explosion from downstairs rocked the building. "Scheiße! All dis over a lousy card game. You can stay at my place if ya want."

They didn't have anything so they prepared themselves. The stairs had blast burns and rotten places pot marking its surface. The walls also bore the same impressions. In the room below a fat and skinny witch duked it out with an ogre-sized man.

"_Peredo_!" Yelled the ogre from behind a table. There was a hissing sound as the spell ate hole in the table the fat witch was hiding behind. "_Vermiculous putresco_!" The next spell struck home. The fat witch's arm disappeared in a swarm of insects.

"Verdamm du…du verdamm bastarde!" She screamed at him as she clawed away chunks of flesh.

He ignored her and continued firing curse after curse at the remaining witch. Skinny fired back with an insane fury.

"_Infernus osculum_!" The curse hit the man square on his fat bald head. He screamed as his skin turned bright red and began to blister and crack. She let out a drunken cackle as she watched them leave the steps. The thought of three new targets must have excited her because she became Jinx happy and began enchanting everything within reach.

Chairs began attacking them. Butterbur blasted them with a Reducto spell. He cleared a path so innocent patrons could leave.

Even as they made it outside they were surrounded by scores of drunken duelist. Patron's too bored to go home had joined the fray. 

Things probably would have quieted down on their own after everyone had jinxed, hexed, or cursed themselves silly. If the green flare of a killing curse hadn't lit up the streets. 'Verdamm!' The crowd began to scatter in all directions. Kurt, Harry, and Draco ran down a nearby alleyway as scores of snaps and pops filled the air. German Aurors appeared filling the square with stunning spells.

~*~

Tan carried a plate of food and fresh clothes to the 'Wild One's' room, or so she had come to be called by some monks at the temple. Tan shook his head as he thought of how his brothers gossiped more than old housewives did. To Tan their guest was just Harmony something she seemed to lack as of late. As he made his way to the door he heard crying coming from inside. 'It must be one of her better days.' He thought as he peered into the room. There wasn't any shredded furniture to be seen anywhere.

Hermione dried her eyes and acknowledge the young monk's presence. "It's alright Tan. I'm going to be okay. Some days are just harder than others."

"Harmony, why are you so sad?" He asked as he placed the plate on a table.

"I've lost my friends. I couldn't hold onto them and they're lost because of me." As she lost control of her emotions so she lose control of her form. Tan continued to talk to her until she'd calmed down enough to change back.

"Harmony, when you are done Master Yu would like to speak with you." Hermione nodded and Tan stepped outside the room so that she could change. It didn't take long for her to finish eating, dress and meet up with Tan. 

Master Yu sat alone looking over a crumpled piece of paper. The old Chi Wizard glanced over the paper once again.

~*~

Yu,

Expect a visitor on your day of contemplation. The visitor will be an empty vessel trying to contain the fury of a maelstrom. Show her the path, teach her and help her heal. She is important.

Cassiopeia,

Shaherizod's Successor

~*~

Shaherizod was an Oracle of some distinction. The character from Arabian Nights was named for her. She was also one of Yu's ancestors. His namesake brought her to Asia because of her exquisite beauty and skill with the flute. It was said that when she played the sun rose and stars would dance across the sky.

"Master Yu?" The young monk said as he and Hermione sat before his master.

"Tan, you may go. I must speak with Hermione alone." Tan bowed leaving his charge in the company of his master. "It is time for you to release your fear, guilt, doubt and embrace all or your facets. I can that the trauma of your transformation has left you of two minds. You must stop thinking of yourself as two beings by suppressing the animal. It will always escape the confines of the cage your mind has set for it."

He took her hand and brought her over to look at the pond. "There is something I want you to ponder while you are in my care..." He tossed a stone into the pond. "How are you like the stone, fish, and pond? When you find the answer come back to me and we shall talk." [A/N: I know I got way metaphysical on ya there.]

~*~

'How'd things ever come to this? If his mom knew what he'd done or saw him now he'd be in for it. Even though it wasn't really his fault.' Ron thought as he ran down the stretch of mall. It'd seemed like his only option at the time pedal a few simple magic tricks for money.

It began pretty good that is until his wandless magic got out of hand and blew up a row of boxes with little people in them. Seeing as he was the only one near them, a homeless, smelly, weird looking teenager rated high on their list of potential suspects.

A strange yet familiar popping noise at the edge of the now growing crowd alerted him to the presence of a group of warlocks heading his way. He should be happy to see the locals' equivalent of Aurors until it hit him he was an underage wizard practicing magic in front of Muggles.

So the chase was on with Muggle Please-men at one end and Aurors at the other. "Hey kid this way!" Yelled a scruffy looking girl wearing a blue and black New York Necromancer's jersey. Ron followed the girl through the store. He watched as the girl pulled her wand and blasted the lock on the loading dock door. 'Who is this crazy bird?'

~*~

TBC

----------------------------------------

[A/N: What is it with Ron and strange females?

Here are the German phrases and their rough translation. I'd like to say I'm sorry beforehand. I do not speak German and I apologize to any German readers who might think that I have brutally butchered their language.

__

*Du kannst halte euer likor, Adrian!

****

You cannot hold your liquor, Adrian!

__

*Du dreckig betrüger!

****

You dirty cheat(_er_)!

__

*Unterkriege!

****

Get down!

__

*Scheiße!

****

Shit!

__

*Du bist Engländers?

****

You are Englishmen?

__

*Verdamm du…du verdamm bastarde!

****

Damn you…you damn bastard!

__

*Verdamm!

****

Damn!

New Spells:

__

Sanguis ferveo-Blood boil

Peredo-Corrode or the Corrosive touch curse

Vermiculous putresco-Maggot rot

Infernus osculum-Hellish kiss or Hell's kiss curse

Read and Review.]


	22. Cloak and Dagger

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This will probably be one of my shorter chapters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 21: Cloak and Dagger

__

-Late August-Dead Sea-

Voldemort has had Lestrange look through that bloody cave a billion times. Whatever he's looking for just isn't here. This particular repository of knowledge has been plundered a million times over the years by Muggles. The enchantments surrounding this place are older than any ever heard of. From time to time the ancient wards governing this place 'glitch' for lack of a better word. Then some hapless Muggle makes some big discovery of a tablet or scroll they can't even read.

It is a fascinating place though. There are tomes that predate Muggle and Wizarding culture by centuries: The Dead Sea Scrolls, The Acascian Records, Kedavra's Notes (the most infamous). No one has set eyes on Kedavra's Notes since before Merlin's time. Legend has it that Merlin's sire killed Kedavra and stole the notes. He later placed the Dementia Curse upon the tome. It's locked away in the sub-basements of the Ministry in the ancient section.

The sweet smell of charred flesh invaded his nostrils as Voldemort punished Lestrange for wasting precious time. The man twitched and whimpered as Voldemort lifted the curse.

"Master. Most of the scrolls that are left state that what we seek was last seen in Uruk. Although I believe that after it's fall the missing scrolls were probably moved to the ancient city of Arbela."

"Then we must head there at once. For your sake I hope that information on what we seek is there." The Death Eater cringed at the not so veiled threat.

A fire lit against his arm signaling the Death Eaters to apparate. 'Here we go again. Trudging after this megalomaniac under the hot Middle Eastern sun. I hope we find something soon there are only a few days left until The Dark Lord dismisses me to return to Hogwarts. I need to know what he's up to before then.'

__

-Irbîl, _Iraq-_

The Death Eaters reappeared. No one took much notice of the robed men and women. Lestrange looked around trying to figure out his next move. He suggested searching the outlying buildings of the old city proper.

'This has got be the most colossal waste of time I've ever undertaken for the Dark Lord.' A Death Eater to his right growled as once again their search turned up nothing. If Snape had thought it'd have done any good he would have warned the man not to speak.

"We're never going to find…" He never completed his sentence as he was propelled backwards into the stone wall. Blood erupted from his mouth from the force of impact.

The Dark Lord walked over wand a hand outstretched as if holding the man to the wall. "I find your lack of faith most disturbing." With a clench of his fist the man's head snapped violently sideways his limbs flailing like a marionette with clipped strings.

'Poor bastard.' Snape thought as he passed the body and followed the others into a battered down building. The stone work was old and crumbling. In Snape's opinion it wouldn't have taken more than a gentle sneeze to topple the structure upon them.

'Humph…now there would be a fitting end. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…The Dark Lord done in by a ickle old rock, oh how the might hath fallen.' A cold smile crossed his lips. If it hadn't been for the weird glare Lucius was giving him he might have chuckled at the mere thought of death by rockslide.

Wormtail came running up to them at that moment. "M'lord we've found something." Voldemort followed the rodent-like man into a dusty antechamber that had steps going down into a great pit. Several Death Eaters flanked Voldemort as he entered the depths of the pit. Halfway down the steps disappeared and there was a great nothing above and before them. Below them the distant floor of the chasm curled and knotted upon itself.

A joyful smiled crossed Voldemort's face, and sending a shiver up Snape's spine, before he began to speak to the darkness. "*Sahrasa…eshreeé…aslisss…losSlythe'Rath…spitzrosharr! [*Rise up children and listen. Lord Slytherin speaks!]" A chorus of spitting and hissing joined Voldemort's as thousands upon thousands of snakes acknowledged their lord. A wave of asps slithered upon each other to form a bridge across the chasm. Only a king cobra barred his path.

"*Ashiras…Slythe'Rath…suuussss…iseShivu'el…reisereessa…vnumsàh…slethvss. [*You are Slytherin's son. I Shivu elder. I see and I know your venom. Use my path.]" The old king cobra finishes whipping back to cross the bridge. Voldemort leaves shoes behind and crosses paths with the old king. 

At the end of the passage a rock blocked a small alcove. The rocks levitated away revealing a series of scrolls. "At long last, Oracle, I have the remaining scrolls." A shrill cackle filled the cavernous ruins.

~*~

"_Scheiße_!" Harry cursed when his scar began to hurt making him ultimately miss the target with his knife.

"Vince, you've gotta learn to concentrate if ya ever intend to hit the target. Yer can't always depend on magic for every situation." Kurt said as he pulled the errant knife from the picture of his mother. The old lady in the picture had ducked behind a table and was now cursing at the young man.

"Nice one Black!" Draco said from his seat on the couch as he nursed a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"That's enough for today we still have to run those barrels of dragon's blood and manticore venom over to Berlin by nightfall."

~*~

"Severus." Voldemort called to the greasy haired wizard. Snape walked up to the Dark Lord and bowed. He took the opportunity to get a good look at the scrolls before him. "You will soon be returning to Hogwarts. McGonnagel is in charge now. I want you to keep an eye on her especially if she has any more contact with Flamel."

"Yes M'lord." A minute later Snape was gone.

~*~

TBC

----------------------------------------

[A/N: What was on those scrolls?]


	23. The Dawn of Revelations

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I so enjoy the Halloween feast most of all. It happens to by my birthday.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 22: The Dawn of Revelations

Hermione woke up early and walked down to the edge of the pond. This had become her custom for the past four weeks. Usually things came so readily to her that frustration had begun to set in. Master Yu's words rung so clearly in her ears it seemed the chord would drive her insane. 

~*~

~Flashback~

Master Yu: "There is something I want you to ponder while you are in my care..." He tossed a stone into the pond. "How are you like the stone, fish, and pond? When you find the answer come back to me and we shall talk."

~*~

She knew for certain that the stone in a small way was the key. The image of the rock hitting the pond flashed in her mind as she watched the fish's tail swish through the water. That's when it hit her. She made a mad dash towards the temple her body shifting into a form better suited for running. It didn't take but a few minutes to find Master Yu.

"Master Yu!" She shouted and quickly clasped her hand to her mouth embarrassed at her outburst. She bowed to the old wizard and sat down beside him as he beckoned her to enter the room. He held a small cup of tea in his hands. He swirled it and studied its depths before drinking it down and turning to Hermione. "Alright Harmony. Take a deep breath calm yourself then speak."

"Master, I believe that I have figured out what you wanted me to ponder." She said slowly.

"Oh and what is that my child?"

"The pond is my mind. The stone and the fish are aspects of me the animal and human side the passionate and the side of reason. They may cause ripples but they are not my true self. They are but pieces of the whole." She gave a bright beaming smile at finally understanding.

"You amaze me Harmony. You've only been here for such a short time yet you speak as one who has been under my tutelage for years." The eyes of the old Asian man twinkled reminding her of another old wizard she used to know. "Now that you understand fluid of self you must learn to calm the waters."

~*~

-_Berlin, Germany_-

"That's enough for today we still have to run those barrels of dragon's blood and manticore venom over to Berlin by nightfall."

From watching Kurt up close you'd never have guessed he used to be an Auror. Draco thought as he and Harry loaded the barrels into the back of a truck. He'd been around his dad enough to know when something wasn't right. Dragon's blood and Manticore venom weren't bad things to have mind you but when one orders it in barrel loads something is definitely up.

They hadn't asked any questions just loaded it onto the truck. He figured Potter would have said something about it by now. He'd always pegged the Gryffindor as being a goody-goody arrogant prat. The more time he spent round Harry he realized the guy had a dark side to his personality like everyone else not to mention a wild streak. 

On his birthday the two of them put away quite a bit of Firewhiskey. It was fun going down but hell coming back up. They'd both freaked when they woke up the next afternoon with a tattoo of a phoenix and a dragon. Even being stuck out here he still manages to think about ways to take down the Dark Lord. Kurt's been teaching him how to throw knives; hatches pretty much anything with a blade on it. Maybe it's not a hero thing and just Harry's way of finding peace.

~*~

-_Greenwich Village (Muggle New York)_-

'Leslie's right Muggles sure are some strange fruit.' He was lucky he'd run into Leslie when he did that day at the mall. "Juvie Hall" didn't sound like a place he wanted to visit especially how Leslie talks about it. She'd been there a few times herself but always managed to get away. The wizarding kind are harder to get away from. She'd been in both ever since she was nine and had something called a "wrapped-sheet" longer than his arm.

He should have enough money for a wand real soon. He needed his focus back. His wandless magic seemed better suited for thing like starting fires and blocking stunners instead of levitating and vanishing things. Maybe after he got his wand he'd hitch a ride out of the U.S. maybe not back to England though. Everyone there thought he and the others were dead and for all he knew the others were dead. He hadn't gotten an owl from them or anyone for that matter.

Ron's thoughts turned to other things as he found his marks for the day.

~*~

__

-Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place-

Everyone gathered around the table to discuss the business of the day. Kingsley caught two spies in the Ministry the day before and had ordered extra guards placed around the Ministers mansion and office. The Burrow had gone through some changes since Arthur Weasley became Minister of Magic. Many would be hard pressed to recognize it now.

Jacob poked his head into the meeting and motioned for Sirius to follow him. "Sirius, this was found by my old boss after he went through Cassie's estate. I think you should have a look at it."

~*~

Jacob,

I knew this would eventually be found and make it into your hands. It wasn't your fault that the teenagers disappeared and Dumbledore died. I had a small hand in how things are playing out. I must say it's for the best though. It was the only possible future with the least number of casualties but it is also the one that I could not see the end.

Tell Sirius not to worry. Harry and the others are safe. However they're not together. They were separated at Platform 9-3/4. You'll find their whereabouts enclosed in this letter. I know you want them home but the best thing for them right now would be to leave them where they are. Send them a letter telling them that you'll be in France after the New Year. It's very important you don't send it until Halloween.

Good luck and keep your head down.

Cassie

~*~

Sirius let out a sigh of relief. 'They were safe.' He headed back into the room to view Snape's Pensieve accounts of his trek across the Middle East with Voldemort and the three mysterious scrolls.

~*~

TBC

----------------------------------------

[A/N: What's on the mysterious scrolls? Does anyone have an idea? Is it a dark spell, a recipe for cookies, or a recipe for disaster? Right now I could go for cookies I'm kinda hungry.]


	24. Interlude 1

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If you can't tell that my first true love (obsession) was a redhead then I've finally learned to be subtle. J 

This one's for Leta because baby you have style.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 23: Interlude 1, Obsession

-King's Cross-Station, _Platform 9-3/4_-

Everyone had been a bit nervous at first upon returning to Platform 9-3/4 even the Slytherins. Even though the consensus was that most Slytherins' parents, if not all of them, were Death Eaters so they should be worried. Dean thought that maybe they'd shared the half-a-brain they have between them and finally realized they were expendable. 'The stupid gits.'

He headed towards the prefects' compartment. People milled about it but not the people that should be here or the one that felt she was always left out. No one had seen hide or hair of Ginny Weasley since leaving Platform 9-3/4. 'Well I'm bound to see her when we get off the train.' He thought and took an unoccupied seat.

-_Hogsmeade Station_-

When the train pulled into the station and students began to disembark Dean made sure to stand some distance away so he'd be sure to see Ginny when she got off the train. He hoped she hadn't been somewhere crying but prepared himself for that eventuality. Although nothing could have prepared him for what came next. A ravishing redhead stepped out of the train. The bangs of her flaming red hair cascaded down in front of her eyes. She flipped the long ponytail across her shoulder startling a small owl that Dean recognized as 'Pig'. She had all the curves in just the right places and in just the right amounts.

The other boys on the platform were mirroring Dean. He stared with opened mouth fascination at Ginny's transformation from girl to woman. She saw him looking at her and flashed him a friendly smile before walking up to him. 

His brain told him he thought he was talking. Although his ears told him the only thing that came out was something close to a sharp exhale [Everyone's been there and some of us more than once.]. He quickly composed himself, "So you're the new Prefect eh. Wow!" His insides clenched. 'Boy was that lame.' He thought.

"Let's grab a carriage." She said as she turned towards a waiting carriage and saving Dean's dignity.

'This is going to be a long year.' He headed for the carriage Ginny entered and gave several other guys a heated glare.

~*~

TBC


	25. Through the Pensieve

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 24: Through the Pensieve

__

-September 2nd-Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place-

Remus summoned quill and parchment as he looked on the images before him. Several books of ancient lore lay open upon the table beside a stack of papers Snape had left. They were only a summary of accounts made by the only person to ever actively search for Atlantian Icons.

~*~

__

-Midsummer-

These are the accounts of Jafar Salazar Ackbar, deposed Vizier of Arabia.

During the end of my first life I wandered the desert in dishonor. Fortune chose to smile on me as I came upon the entrance to 'Apophis' Keep' a legend I had heard as a child. The Well of Souls loomed before me and I took advantage of it thus began my second life. I was 220 at the time but was reborn to my body a youth of 18 years.

Thoughts of revenge clouded my thoughts and I spent the next 30 years studying under the greatest Dark Mages in the world. I returned to my homeland to find my vengeance. I found not only that but the love of a young witch named Endora. She bore only one child before her death, my son Kedavra. It was Kedavra who helped me to find the scrolls.

I grow tired of the search I have yet to see any sign of the symbols matches those on the scroll. We have been through the lands on the map yet still no hope in sight. I caught a sickness in the land of Chin. I don't think that I will make another crossing of the continent. Kedavra is hopeful for my recovery. He is young and I have not the heart to tell him I am dying. He continues to inscribe our journey within the pages of his book. The tome has become thick with an array of spells gathered from distant places, stories I've told him, and my deepest secrets that should fall only to him and his heirs.

I believe that I will soon leave this mortal realm. Kedavra is rarely out of the company of a young snake we found in our travels. He has been a worthy companion for my son who possesses the gift of a serpent's tongue. Shivu calls him _Slythe'Rath_, the slithering one. Before I go I will instruct Shivu to hide the earlier copy of the scrolls. The only safe place I know of is the first scroll's original resting-place.

~*~

Sirius stirred the silver liquid with his wand. From it's glistening surface the three scrolls Voldemort uncovered in the Middle East. They were old, dusty, and frayed at the edges as if torn from a book. Although it was old the writing shown as dark as the first day it was inked.

The pensieve image focused in close on the first scroll. At that moment Sirius touched the glistening surface and entered the pensieve.

Sirius sidestepped the memory Snape and Voldemort to gain a better look at the three scrolls. At the top of the first scroll was a strange glyph and the name 'Utnapishtim'. Remus watched from the sidelines. The kitchen was filled with the sound of turning pages. Ever the student he recognized the name as belonging to a sage from the Gilgamesh legend. He was supposedly endowed with the knowledge of immortality. 

Below the name and seal were accounts of the ambrotos…

Remus flipped through several books before picking up an MDR. 'Hmm…the MDR (Medi-wizards Desk Reference) states ambrotos is or rather was a mystical plant ancient mages were cultivating on the island of Atlantis. Once prepared correctly the plant would ensure eternal youth but it doesn't say how.'

Sirius had seen this memory twice already and still didn't like where this was going. The second scroll opened before him. It was written in the long precise handwriting of a war mage. It told of two dangerous artifacts that author was ordered to hide while the third was given to the best of them for safekeeping.

The first was the Tartarus Gate an artifact resembling a black pearl with a crimson center. The scribe's master had claimed it in battle after exterminating, The Followers of Cain, a cult of necromancers. It was created to unleash an army of demon warriors from a Hell dimension. The second, the 'The Tear of Gaea,' allowed the wearer a special communion with nature. The third was a sword made of and forged by magic to combat evil. Their greatest warrior, Lu Dongbin, was granted longevity in order to safe guard it until such time as it was needed again. 

The third scroll told the whereabouts of the four treasures. Sirius didn't think it told much of anything. 

Where worshippers of the sun reigned high in monuments of high stone ledge the tear of Gaea once was shed. Death's pearl bleak and black in land of mist and moon its ill mood cast on watchers' wood. Magic meld with warrior mettle wait East of East and West of West.

There looked as if there was more but the only thing at the bottom of the page was the name Melchior. Remus stopped as he reread the name. 'Melchior…Melchior…now where have I heard that name before? It couldn't be…'

"What do we have here?" Sirius said as he tapped the end of the scroll. It was barely noticeable but a strip of the parchment was missing. 

~*~

A moment later he was back in front of the table at _Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place_. "Did any of that last bit make sense to you Moony?"

"A little but I'm going to have to do some more research to be certain of my findings. But for right now I need some sleep. G'night Padfoot."

"G'night Moony." He thumped the old marauder on the back as he left the room.

~*~

TBC

----------------------------------------

[A/N: _Ambrotos_ Greek-_immortality_.

I hope I didn't lose anybody.]


	26. Interlude 2

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 25: Interlude 2, Decisions

__

-October 31st-Weasley Wizarding Wheezes-Hogsmeade-

A large black dog entered the shop through a doggy door in the back. The doggy door magically locked behind it. Its head moved from side to side before taking the shape of Sirius Black one time Hitwizard and mass murderer, Snuffles to his friends. 

"Alright there Snuffy?" A red headed man asked as he looked Sirius over.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that Fred." Sirius replied with a lighthearted rebuke and a smile.

"We have your latest Wheezes ready Sirius but some of the trap ideas you past along from Moody are a no go." George said from behind Fred.

"Tonight I need for you two to show up at the meeting. The only problem is your being found out."

"Don't worry about it we'll be there. We have something we've been dying to try out."

"Alright then meet me in Professor McGonnagel's office at midnight. Since Minerva asked me the chaperone we'll be having the meeting there. The password is '**ice mice**'.

~*~

__

-Hogwarts-

'She's turned down everyone who has approached her about the Halloween Ball. Why should I be any different? _Because she thinks you're a great guy and a good friend you stupid twit_. She's always had a thing for Harry. _I'm sorry but Harry's not here though is he_? I'll do it.' After Dean had finished arguing with himself he set out in search of Ginny.

He found her in the hallway outside the Transfiguration classroom talking to Luna Lovegood. "Ginny may I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure thing Dean." She said as she told Luna she'd talk to her later. She stepped up to Dean flicking a long strand of red hair behind her ear. Dean suddenly looked like he'd stepped right into a bad jinx. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no…uh nothing's wrong. I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" 'There he'd said it."

Ginny didn't say anything for several minutes and then finally. "Sure Dean." The anticipation and answer must have gotten the best of him because he took two steps and fainted dead away. Ginny giggled as she took out her wand, _"Enervate!"_

~*~

Later that evening in the Great Hall a giddy Ginny Weasley and a very pleased with himself Dean Thomas twirled around the floor. Sirius watched from the corner thinking how good it was that Ginny was finally enjoying herself again.

His reverie was interrupted as Madame Rosemerta pulled him onto the dance floor. He saw Remus smile his body slightly quivered as if he were snickering. Madame Pompfrey took the opportunity to cut a rug with the partnerless werewolf. 'I guess Ginny wasn't the only one who needed to cut loose. We've all been grieving instead of living lately.'

~*~

Midnight approached and the Hogwarts' students all retired to their common rooms. They were all tired and drunk with sweets and festivities. Sirius could agree with their feelings but there was no time, he had to address the Order.

He made his way to the Headmistress's office. When he arrived the Order had already assembled and taken seats. He looked around the room at each individual noting the curious look upon each of their faces.

"I called this meeting for two reasons, first to introduce you all to two previously unseen members and second to inform you of a new development." The door opened letting in a tall burly man with red hair and a beard and a short skinny man with silver hair and a goatee. "The men before you are Red Spell and his associate..."

"My name is unimportant you can call me Jinxy." The silver haired man spoke up. They both nodded as the introductions were made to the other members.

"We have you two to thank for the new equipment."

"Yes and Jinx will be more than happy to show you some new security measures we've come up with after the meeting is over. Please continue Sirius." Red and Jinx or rather Fred and George Weasley were laughing inside. If the others knew who they really were the shock would probably kill them.

"The other thing is that we know where Harry and the others are." There was a great rumble as people began to speak all at once. After they settled down Sirius began to explain about the letter from Cassie. Many wanted him to go after them now until Jacob broke in.

"I think we should do exactly as the letter says. Cassie never did anything without a reason and she would never put the children in any danger."

McGonnagel spoke up next. "I believe we should wait. Albus trusted this woman and he was not one to give his trust lightly." McGonnagel ever the voice of reason squelched any remaining disputes.

"The question now is what do I tell them? We know they're safe but how will they manage to get to France?"

The meeting continued on for a few hours. They'd thrown around several drafts for a letter. Moody pressed the importance of secrecy in case the letter fell into the hands of the enemy. Red and Jinx felt it wise to make provisions for the teens' transportation to France. Kingsley felt the rendezvous should be a safe zone for the lost teens with a trained Medi-witch around in case they had injured. Towards the end Red, Jinx, Dung, Moody, and Kingsley began discussing the security measures they'd mentioned earlier. It had something to do with roaming eyes.

~*~

Sirius sat in the corner writing, his quill burning into the parchment. As he wrote he tried to be as cryptic as possible in case Voldemort's people intercepted it.

~*~

Vincent Black and Gregory Wolfe,

It has been many months since we last saw each other. I will be in France after the New Year on business. It will be great time to meet up with long lost friends. I will meet you January 2nd in Paris at the 'Leviathan'. I know you are low on funds. Enclosed you will find 100 galleons. I hope that this will help with your expenses. There are many things we need to discuss.

Sincerely

Snuffles Padfoot

~*~

Winston and two barn owls exited the school in opposite directions. 'Be safe and fly fast.' He thought a gentle blessing to speed them on their way.

~*~

TBC


	27. Owl Post 2

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 26: Owl Post pt. 2-A Call to Arms

-_October 28th- Magdeburg, Germany_-

"Kurt, Why'd you quit the Aurors?" Harry asked as he, Kurt, and Draco dropped their gear by the kitchen table.

"I didn't quit, Mr. Potter, I was thrown out there's quite a bit of difference in the two. You tell me why you have stayed in a foreign land when you could have returned home months ago and then I will tell you why I was thrown out of the Aurors."

"How did you know?" Harry asked reaching up to feel for his bandana. It was securely in place.

"How'd I know who you were. I've been around long enough to know when someone is hiding something. Now let's have it Mr. Potter. Why are you and Mr. Malfoy here when by all accounts the Dark Lord killed you six months ago?"

"I was all for returning home quickly until the night we met. I read the paper that night. Dumbledore is dead and everyone else thinks that we're dead yet the paper has only mentioned minor Death Eater attacks since. Voldemort hasn't been seen. If it's known that I'm still alive he'll attack our friends and families."

"That's smart thinking Harry but you can't hide out forever. Eventually you'll have to return."

"I will but not before I'm ready. Draco and I have learned a lot from you since we've been here. There are still a few things I want to know but first tell me why you were thrown out of the Aurors."

"What'd you do get caught shagging your captain's wife?" Draco piped in. Subtlety was still not Draco's strong suit. Kurt only laughed knowing that the young Slytherin was referring to his unnatural way with the ladies.

"Nothing as much fun as all that, Draco. I believed they said it was conduct unbecoming an Auror. I killed a dark wizard." That didn't sound all that bad but the young men knew there had to be more to it than just that. "I'd sworn vendetta against him and executed him before he could ever go to trial. It wasn't such a great loss and many people agreed but the fact that I went against the oaths I'd taken saw the end of my career as an Auror."

"So now you sell things on the black market." Draco said with a smirk.

"Well I said I was an Ex-Auror not a saint." Kurt said letting out an uproarious laugh that was joined by the two teens. "I think it's time we get some sleep we're going to Russia tomorrow."

~*~

-_November 1st-Central Asia?_-

The morning sun was still low in the sky as Hermione returned from her evening commune in the forest. The shadow shape of the red fang changed into that of Hermione. She shook the tree with a thought sending a shower of dew down upon her body. If Harry and Ron had ever seen her do this they'd wonder what happened to proper Hermione they knew. She slipped on her robe and headed in.

The rock garden was empty this time of morning so it was a perfect chance to meditate. 'Okay Hermione relax, let go and your thoughts are fluid. Your thoughts are a rolling river. Sift through the thoughts like shells on a beach and slow the currents.' [A/N: I find this the easiest way to meditate because it's hard to clear your mind. You try doing it and you'll end up with 15 more thoughts.]

A shrill raspy sound made her lose focus. Her eyes opened to see a large raven with a letter. She rose from her spot to take the letter. The raven was off in a flash.

To: Harmony Yu Temple Rock Garden from: Mr. Snuffles Padfoot read the envelope of the small letter. Hermione gave a shriek of shock, which was quite out of character for someone who only seconds ago felt that she was one with the universe.

~*~

__

-November 1st-Times Square-New York-

With Leslie's pointers Ron had gotten better at picking his marks. She'd also made him adventurous and a tad bit reckless. Right now he was hiding in an alley waiting for a man in a purple suit to walk by. As he did an owl flew into Ron's face.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with you?" He yelled at the owl until he noticed the letter attached to its leg. He had the letter off the owl. He read the name on the envelope and laughed. To: English Dark Alley near Times Square from Mr. Snuffles Padfoot. He tore it open out fell several galleons. He gathered them up and quickly read the letter.

'I have to give it to Sirius. Bloody brilliant that one is.'

~*~

__

-November 1st-Magdeburg, Germany-

As the weary travelers came in view Kurt's house they saw a brown owl waiting for them with a letter. As it saw them it flitted over to Harry who removed the letter. As soon as he saw the name he gave a whoop of delight and tore into it.

Draco looked as though he wanted to ask a question but Harry beat him to it. "It's a letter from home." He said as he finished reading it and passed it to Draco.

~*~

TBC


	28. Declarations of War

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Chapters may not be as forthcoming as before. I am presently in the middle of discussions on Shakespeare and many early American authors. They have been and probably will be occupying a great majority of my time but I will do my best to get Chapters out to you as quickly as I can. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 27: Declarations of War

__

-November15th-Starshold, Auror training camp-

Belfast, Northern Ireland-

Felix and Tidwell were on sentry duty. Felix grumbled the entire time. _'One lousy trip to the pub and I'm on sentry duty for a month. 'Ow's a guy supposed to get 'is libations I asks you?'_ Tidwell poked Felix to shut him up. The night was cool and dark. The full moon had come and gone so they didn't have to worry about werewolves tonight. They both stood leaning up against the wall to an old petrol-refining factory. There wasn't any petrol to be had from the place, which made it a perfect spot.

There were Muggle repelling charms on the site for about a block. Anyone just looking at the place would see rusted and derelict petrol plant instead of the well-kept grounds the Auror training facility. There were also anti-entrancing apparation wards extending five blocks further. The wards allowed people to apparate on the grounds and out of the grounds but not into them from the outside. This gave them ample warning in case of a Death Eater attack. 

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary that night. It was just another boring night like every other Felix and Tidwell had spent on sentry duty. Muggle cars passed by never noticing the place as they instantly became focused on driving safely away. This particular road was one of the safest in the country. Felix pulled his wand out. He thought he heard something but immediately dismissed it. It was really cold anyway and he never noticed that the temperature had changed from chilly to deathly cold. The Dementors were upon them before they could fire off a single to other sentries inside the camp.

"Well done my faithful servants. Feast upon our enemies." A group of Dementors ghosted passed the dark lord. He paid no attention to them as he turned to three slack jawed and misty-eyed Muggles. "_Imperio_!" He said as he pointed his wand at the Muggle men. They picked up several satchels and entered the camp. The wards didn't affect them as they went blindly and emotionlessly about their business.

Voldemort cackled as he and his Death Eaters watched the slaughter before them. The Dementors leaving soulless bodies to wander aimlessly around the camp. Several Death Eaters took perverse glee in placing the pitiful shells under _Imperius. _They danced about a caricature of a human being.

"Burn it all down." The hard cold words of Voldemort flared within the minds of the enthralled Muggles. An explosion rocked the area with the deafening roar of flames and helpless screams. With the destruction of the Camp came the crashing of its protective wards. "_Necros Imperus Animatus!_" The dark lord bellowed in an accurséd tongue. The bodies of the charred dead and soulless bodies flung themselves from the flames scraping across the blackened earth all of them in varying degrees of death, dismemberment and decay.

One Death Eater flicked his wand across the assembly of remaining soulless creatures. At his command they strung themselves up by telephone lines in a grotesque imitation of a marionette. The Dark Mark blazed in the sky once more.

--------------------

__

-November22nd -Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place-

The Order of the Phoenix gathered at the table discussing the recent atrocities committed by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had thus far been unable to stop them. The Order and the remaining Aurors had been running themselves ragged trying to take care of every Death Eater encounter. It started out with the Attack (Massacre) at Starshold and had escalated to several attacks on highly populated Muggle villages.

"What should we do now? The 'roaming eyes' have been useful to capture individual Death Eaters but we are having more trouble dealing with the large groups."

"We need more Aurors." Mad Eye said as he turned to Remus.

"Where are we supposed to get them? And if we get them where are we going to train them? Every training camp we know of Voldemort knows of also." Kingsley asked.

Sirius spoke up his voice smooth as he talked to Kingsley and the others. "We may have to train them outside of England.'

"It couldn't hurt." Moody said as he polished his magical eye.

Jacob turned to Sirius, "Something is up with all of the recent attacks. They're trying to wear us down for something major. I just know it."

The door burst open and in rushed Bill and Charlie Weasley. Charlie was half supporting Bill. "The Ministry is under attack. Dad made it out before a negation field went up." Bill took a deep breath his hands shaking as Tonks handed him a glass of water.

Charlie took over. "There were only a few other Ministry officials there when we left. Last I checked no one was getting in or out of the Ministry."

"The Ministry under siege…what do we do now?" Hestia asked.

__

'What indeed? What could Voldemort want at the Ministry?'

--------------------

__

-Magdeburg, Germany-

Kurt did his best not to let Harry read the latest edition of the Daily Prophet but it was no use. Harry went off and cursed a foot long hole through the wall. Kurt had to admit it was a good bit of cursing. The pair of them had become pretty quick with a wand as well not to shabby knife fighters. _'I've taught them what they wanted to know and a bit more. I just hope they don't get themselves killed.'_ Kurt thought as he watch the two men duel each other.

It was one of the most exciting duels Kurt had ever seen. Draco dodged a curse and kicked Harry's wand out of his hand. Harry pulled a knife from his dragon hide boot and advanced on Draco. A whip of Draco's wand sent out a pulse of blue-grey light that exploded into razor sharp shrapnel. Harry rolled out of the way and into a crouch flipping out his blade. 

"Hold!" Kurt said as he came over to judge the winner. "Since it wasn't a traditional wizard's duel it was to first blood. Hmm…I think it's a draw."

The two men were surprised to find they were both bleeding. Harry from the arm and Draco from the hand.

"Bloody shite! I thought I had you this time." Draco said as a tired smile crossed his face.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up. We'll start working on that other thing tomorrow." He ushered them sweaty and bleeding into the house.

--------------------

__

-Ministry of Magic-

Many Death Eaters patrolled the halls of the newly seized Ministry building. The screams from the Cruciatus curse were Hell's orchestra within the empty hallways. They lasted for what seemed like an eternity before some begged for the release the Killing curse would bring. 

Amid decaying tomes, pillars, and directionless stairs without end. "Tell me what I want to know or spend what's left of your miserable life in the throws of eternal pain." Malfoy said coldly to a bundle of sagging robes as he lifted the curse. An ancient wizard that was more robe and grizzled beard than anything else nodded in pain. The large pillow he lay on began to rise as he pointed towards the wall to the right of them. Malfoy poked the elderly man in the back with his wand a look of contempt and murder on his face.

At that moment Voldemort's voice rose from the shadows, "Lucius, please. Is that any way to treat your elders?"

The old wizard drew a rune on the dirty wall and pushed. It turned to dust and crumbled beneath his palm. The small group entered the next chamber. The room was an immense tier dropping fathomless into the ground. The sheer scope of it was far beyond magic and Voldemort was in awe of it all.

"I knew the Ministry held secrets but nothing like this." He said his voice hissing in the chamber's depths. Voldemort and company walked passed several tomes with letters that changed continually. Then they went down a row of books with no words. They simply radiated power. This continued on and on passed millions of books in every language, scrolls of varying size, and tablets of stone, wood, gold, and crystal. They moved lower and lower into the chamber.

The group passed a section of tomes bound in skin and written in blood. Malfoy had to be restrained from by Voldemort and the elder. "What was that? What is all this and why is it here?" He asked finally.

"It has no name that I know and if it does it was probably forbidden to be uttered long ago. It is just evil. As to your other question this cavern holds the records of a magical people…the good and the bad. There are things here that cannot be classified or handled, things to dangerous to ever see the light of day or the cold of night." Voldemort smiled at the thought of the power this chamber could afford him. Dreams of conquering not only the world but also time and space filled his mind before the elder interrupted him. "You do not yet understand. Everything here is inherently magical but there are so many wards place on them that to remove them from here would mean your immediate death. What you want is over here." The old wizard pointed to a black book with a jagged red slash on the cover. The slash was unlike any rune ever seen. The crack-like symbol looked like a cross between a stylized 'S' and a bolt of lightning. 

The book lay alone upon an old bookcase shelf. Voldemort picked up the book, to the surprise of the elder, and placed it in a bag. "What of the other books, master?" he asked as they turned to leave.

"We will return once I find a way to remove them."

They ascended the cavern. Once they arrived at the doorway the wall reformed. Several Death Eaters kneeled before him as they exited the wall. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a harsh voice.

"It has been a month since last we saw you my lord. The Ministry building has been purged of the foul Mudblood loving filth and we your loyal Death Eaters await your orders."

"Our victory is at hand. It will soon be time to purge Muggles and Mudbloods from our world. There will be no one left to oppose us."

--------------------

TBC


	29. Reunions

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know it's been a long time but I'm happy to finally be getting another chapter out. I've missed writing on this fic. Thanks for your patience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 28: Reunions

__

-January 2nd-Paris, France-

A woman materialized in the back of an antique store. She looked cautiously around before placing the plant on a nearby shelf. She took the time to look over the store and make sure no one had noticed her arrival. No one seemed to have noticed her. The traveling cloak she wore turned black as she wrapped it more fully around herself. Silently she thanked Master Yu for the cloak he'd given her. It had once belonged to Yu's grandmother, a traveling priestess, and was made from extinct dragon hide and silk. It suited her purposes well.

As she moved towards the exit a salesperson intercepted her. "May I help you miss?" He asked, as he looked Harmony up and down.

"No thank you." The salesman continued to direct her to different items as though he hadn't heard her. After about thirty minutes he'd gotten her name and proceeded to chat her up. An hour after that she'd convinced him she wasn't interested. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her pocket containing the directions to the Leviathan. 

__

It'd be nice to see the boys again. I hope they make it here okay. She thought as she pulled her hood up and hailed a taxi.

__

~*~

__

-Elsewhere-

Moody sat quietly reading a paper at a small Muggle café. His hat pulled down over his eye, which spun in his socket. His eye moved in the direction of the hidden apparition point he'd used earlier. No one had followed him from Westminster. Moody's eye stopped for a brief second as it lit upon the café men's room. He watched as Jacob exited a stall washed his hands and left to join him at his table. The younger man ordered two cups of coffee before lighting a cigarette. He took several drags before the waiter returned with the coffee.

"You weren't followed were you?" Moody asked as he took out his flask and poured some whiskey into the coffee.

"There were no problems getting here. Have you heard from the others yet?"

"They'll be here soon if not we continue on without them. There's Rena now." Moody said as a white haired lady with a dog in tow joined them. Jacob petted the dog before turning to order two more coffees, to go. They quickly left the café with Moody on alert in case they were followed. They headed towards the river specifically a small shack in the corner of a culdesac. Once they entered the shack Sirius transformed. Inside the shack was a mini museum containing nautical equipment and pieces of different ships. There was a painting on the wall of a ship being pulled under by a giant squid. Sirius took out his wand and tapped the anchor on the ship. The anchor splashed down into the water and the painting sunk into the floor.

"This way don't dawdle." A voice called to them from below. They went down the steps at a brisk pace. At the end of the steps they found themselves in a series of tunnels. The darkened catacombs wound their way deep beneath Paris before ending at an underground wharf. The Goblin Harbor Master motioned them aboard a ship at the end of the wharf. It was a worn old vessel made from the skeleton of a large sea dragon. Along it's side in dark blue letters was the word Leviathan. The Leviathan was one of the oldest sailing vessels in the Wizarding world. The Leviathan rocked back forth on it's moorings. A stream of witches and wizards boarded the ship. Inside it was arrayed with enough finery to put the Titanic to shame.

"Where should we start first?" Rena asked as she transfigured her jacket back into a robe.

"I think we ought to head for the pub." Moody says before taking the lead.

The pub reminded Jacob of every other Wizarding pub he'd been in at one time or another. This was just another stakeout but then again it wasn't. He figured Moody would choose a place from which they could see everything and he wasn't disappointed either. Sirius had the waiter bring them drinks while they waited on their lunch. It took all of Jacob's self-control not to laugh when Moody cast a revealing spell on his food when it arrived. Moody was without a doubt the most cautious (insert paranoid) man he'd ever met but that's what's kept him alive so long. Hours past like minutes in the darkened pub. The crowd had grown since they'd first walked in but they hadn't seen any sign of Harry or the others yet. Moody's eye had been roaming nonstop when finally he caught it. A lady at the far table was staring right at him and he hadn't even noticed. It took him a while to realize why he hadn't noticed her the first time. She hadn't moved enough for his eye to pick up any movement from her. She smiled at him and winked.

"I'll be damn."

"What is it?" Sirius asked a little louder than he'd intended to. 

"I've found one of ours and she's been watching us for quite some time." He subtly points her out to the others.

"Should we go over there or wait for the others?"

"I think we ought to wait. No sense drawing attention right now."

Harmony scanned the room with all her senses. She subtly sniffed at the air trying to catch a scent. Her ears peaked through her hair. That's when it happened she heard Draco's voice coming from the corner of the room. She finished her tea and quickly rose to cross the room. About halfway there, an arm snaked its way around her waist and a man pulled her into his lap.

"It's nice of you to join us petite?" A voice came from behind her. She turned quickly to find a very beefy old man with the looks of a pirate. His bare chest covered in tattoos. One of which had been enchanted to move across his body.

"You picked a good one, Jean. She looks feisty. Sure y' can handle 'er?" A skinny toothless sailor said to the first. The others at their table looked on with glee. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Harmony reached for a wand but the beefy man grabbed her hand. Sirius and the others started to move towards Harmony and the group of men. That's when it happened. Harmony's nails elongated into claws as she swiped at the man's chest. Five long parallel cuts now adorned her attacker's chest. This caused the man to drop her unceremoniously on her butt. The injured man not bothering with a wand struck out at her face only to be caught by a dirty red haired young man. 

"Leave her alone." The men took in his dirty slovenly features and smiled. His long red hair fell in tangles, across his eyes and his clothes were no better. The jeans had several tears along them and a jacket he wore over a soiled New York Necromancer's jersey was dusty and scuffed. He didn't present much of a threat to the large beefy man.

"What are you going to do 'bout it?" The hand the red haired drifter had on the man became as immovable as a steel vice. The man began to scream in terror as he looked into the stranger's eyes. Harmony smiled as his familiar scent enveloped her. He released the man and helped the woman up. Sirius and the others were having difficulty making it through the crowd of onlookers. They could only watch helplessly as the other men advanced on the woman and her rescuer.

"We have to do something. They can't take on all six of them." Rena said to Moody as she looked on the fight before her.

"They look like they're doing pretty good so far." Moody's appraisal of the situation fell on deaf ears. The stranger had belted a man across a table and into a wall breaking his nose and arm while his partner caught another with a bad hex to the groin that made him mess himself (don't ask…ouch). One sailor had become fed up.

"Avada…." He never finished. A knife struck him in the shoulder causing him to drop his wand. The crowd was stunned both by the fact that the sailor was about to cast an Unforgivable and that they didn't know where the knife had come. The whole room had grown quiet. The remaining sailors looked around for the owner of the knife as did Sirius and the others in the crowd.

Harmony whispered something to the man beside her and he stared across the darkened pub to the corner. Moody caught it and followed their gaze. I feel upon a couple of young men at a corner table. They'd already risen and were walking towards the others. The fair-haired man quickly stunned the remaining sailors. He leaned over to Sirius who looked back and nodded. The crowd had begun to murmur but they kept a close watch on the former combatants. "Black. Wolfe." He yelled motioning them over. The newcomers looked up and joined the others as they moved towards Sirius.

"I think we should go." The dark haired youth said before exiting the pub with the operatives in tow. On their way out they noticed several goblin bouncers moving to take care of the stunned and wounded sailors.

~*~

__

-Room 42-The Leviathan-

Sirius gathered them all into his arms much to the chagrin of Draco who even though more friendly as of late was not used to being hugged. Rena took the time to examine them.

"They appear to be in perfect health although Ronald could use a bath." She said as she sniffed at the young man.

"That can wait a while. Has Voldemort made a move yet?" Rena flinched at the sound of the name.

"I don't know how much you've heard. The Ministry building was taken a while back and no one has been in or out of it since the siege began." Ron frowned. "Don't worry your father and brothers made it out. The Minister with some unofficial aid from the Order has moved Ministry operations to a secret location."

"We were damned lucky this time." Moody growled.

Harry turned to his godfather; "you told us to meet you here but where exactly are we going Sirius?"

"The Leviathan will make a stop in Greece and several other places before returning to France. We'll get off in Greece and take a portkey to Beauxbatons. There's a lot we need to tell you and a lot of it is bad news."

~*~

The Leviathan pulled into (more like landed at) port two days later. Several witches and wizards disembarked along with a host of goblins, and one centaur. Harry, Ron, and Draco followed Jacob down the boarding ramp. They'd all switch into sandy brown robes, as is the custom in Greece. They followed the other Order members off to the side. Harry quickly pulled back the hood of his robe to tighten the bandana that hid his scar.

No one was paying them any attention but the four teens had the feeling they were being watched. Draco narrowed his eyes watching the people still milling around the port. Finally something caught his eye. He gave a quick nod to Ron who smiled over at Hermione. Moody noted all of this right away especially since they'd all gone for their wands. Jacob took a step to his left out of the way as he too reached for his wand. A second later a strangely ancient wizard apparated to where Jacob had been standing a moment before.

Harry's wand was already out and pointed at the man's chest a curse ready on his lips. It took the operatives a second to recognize the man before turning to Harry and explain. There was no need the twinkle in the man's eyes reminded Harry so much of Dumbledore that he'd already lowered his wand.

"What are you…?" Sirius began.

"No time to explain." A sweet melody was heard and the group disappeared in crimson and gold flames leaving a single feather in their wake.

~*~

TBC


	30. Revelations

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 29: Revelations

__

-January 4th-Number 0 Conun Drum Lane, Devon-Home of Nicolas Flamel, Professor of Alchemy -

The group reappeared in the middle of a large parlor. "Nicolas. Were they where they were supposed to be?" A lady called from kitchen.

"Yes luv."

"Be a dear and ask them if they want milk in their tea? Oh never mind I'll just bring it all." In walked a young lady with a platter of tea and biscuits floating behind her. She gave Professor Flamel a kiss on the cheek before pointing the platter to a nearby table. Hermione noted that there was something strange about the woman. She looked both young and old at the same time. Ron thought She was extremely active and beautiful for a woman of six hundred and sixty-one.

"Perenelle this here is Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Serena Watson, Jacob Marlowe, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter."

"Oh it's been ages since we've had a Potter in our home. I remember your grandparents Harold and Espythe well." Perenelle said with a sad look in her eyes. "Come along now." She tapped the teapot it rose in the air and began pouring. The tea streamed off in several directions and into the awaiting cups.

"You knew my grandparents?"

"You make a lot of acquaintances in six hundred plus years but true friends are so hard to come by." Flamel said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry. There are things we must discuss but first I have something for you. If you'll just come with me." Harry looked over at Sirius who just nodded. Harry rose from his seat and followed the man into a large library filled from floor to ceiling with books, maps, globes, and strange instruments. In the corner on his perch was Fawkes. The phoenix ruffled his feathers flying over to alight on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Fawkes. How have you been?" The phoenix blinked and let out a trill so full of friendship. Flamel stepped over to the bookcase and removed a letter with Harry's name on it. Harry took it with a trembling hand.

"Albus left this for you in Fawkes' care." Harry tore the edge away removing the letter.

~*~

Harry,

I've made many terrible mistakes in my life. I'm sorry for them all especially now that I'm gone and the burden I have kept these years now falls upon your shoulders to bare. I cannot explain everything to you in this letter but I'm sure Nicolas will be able to answer any questions you still have. The burden you bare is one of the reasons for Voldemort's interest in killing you. I learned a great deal of this from my godson Harold Potter your namesake. Voldemort's interest is that of vendetta the very oldest of wizards' grudges. Voldemort's vendetta is a very old one that has been made even more dangerous by knowledge of the future. Inattention has been the greatest sin I've committed. Years ago I dismissed the advice of seers regarding Tom Riddle and it has cost us so much. None more so than you. The prophets warned me to be mindful of Tom. A young seer spoke of Voldemort's fall at the hands of a twice-blessed child. The second seer was an oracle whose words I did not understand until now. There isn't much time left. I hope that you will be able to forgive an old man's folly. Harry, an old friend warned me that terrible things were being set into motion. Be careful! Remember you are your father's son.

Albus Dumbledore

~*~

Harry stood there completely numb his eyes staring a hole through the paper. _'Prophecies!'_ He could not quite get a grip on his emotions but knew he had to. This was just the first of many things that needed to be said. "How much does the Order know?" He asked as he dried his eyes. 

"Albus never told them. They have pieces of the whole but not the picture." 

"I'm not surprised. I need to know everything. The others need to know the full story if they're going to put their lives on the line." Nicolas smiled. _'Albus you'd be proud. The boy is angry which is to be expected but he puts it aside for the good of others.'_ They reentered the parlor with Fawkes.

Hermione turned to Harry mouthing, _'Are you okay?'_ He nods back from across the table. Sirius looked at his godson closely. Harry turned to Flamel who took a deep breath. "Before Albus died he wrote Harry a letter and left it in the care of Fawkes. What isn't known is that Albus new he was about to die. Cassiopeia told him in an offhanded way." The group before him was stunned at this news. "Albus was never one to let Destiny tend to itself so he lived his life the same as usual but prepared for worst just in case." Many looked curious as to what the letter had said.

"Dumbledore told me why Voldemort wants me dead. It has to do with a grudge and some sort of prophecy." Harry handed the letter to the others so that they could read it.

"Actually it was two prophecies." Flamel stepped over to the fireplace and through some dust in. "Remus Lupin!" A minute later Remus' head was floating in the fireplace.

"Professor Flamel, sir." Remus stammered out.

"Remus, how many times have I asked you to call me Nicolas?" Flamel smiled and winked at Harry. "Please come over we need to talk." Remus head disappeared and the fires died down. With a pop Remus appeared in the room.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" Remus asked before he noticed the others in the room. "Sirius!? It looks like you found them."

"Remus that which I have to tell cannot be told until they know what you have found." He motioned the werewolf over to the table.

"Does anyone know about the Icons of Myth?"

"They're supposed to be the last remaining artifacts of Atlantis."

"Correct Hermione. Many have looked over the years for any clue that the Icons still exist but with no luck. Only one man has actively sought after the Icons and come close, Kedavra Ackbar. Legend has it he's the one who invented the killing curse. Kedavra searched all over the world with his father Jafar Ackbar and a young cobra, Shivu."

"They were parselmouths." Said Ron.

"Yes. The cobra called Kedavra '_Slythe'Rath_, the slithering one'. Kedavra died at the hands of another dark wizard Melchior here in England."

Professor Flamel picked up where Remus left off. "Kedavra's only son Jafar died ten years later leaving his son Salazar with a servant. Salazar changed his last name to Slytherin. Harold told Albus this next part many years ago before Voldemort first surfaced. Harry your grandfather loved history and had a passing interest in genealogy. The Potters were a very old wizarding family and Harold worked for many years researching his lineage. Eventually he was able to trace it back to Godric Gryffindor. There wasn't much known about Gryffindor ancestry but Harold was anything if not persistent. Harold found out many things from Gryffindor's journal. One entry told of how Godric and Salazar had been apprenticed to Merlin. The last entry though was the most important. It told of the days before Slytherin left Hogwarts. Slytherin found out Godric and his old mentor's connection to Melchior and the death of his father and grandfather. He felt betrayed. He'd already been leaning towards his pureblood views plus the dark arts began creeping into the school. He and Godric fought over this and Slytherin left."

"So that's the grudge that Voldemort has against Harry. What did Professor Dumbledore mean by inattention?" Hermione said as she sipped her tea.

"Part of it Ms. Granger for Tom only knows of Harry's connection through the first prophecy and knows nothing of the second one. Cassie warned both Tom and Albus. She told Tom, _'Ambition and power without wisdom is a double-edged sword.'_ And warned Albus _'Sometimes some things can't be changed. No good will come of the power he seeks.'_ Neither one took the advice very seriously. They were young and the very young do not always do as they are told." This statement made everyone in the room squirm as Flamel and Perenelle looked them over.

"Dumbledore never told us about these prophecies what are they and who gave them?"

"One was given by Cassie and the other by a young seer named Sybill."

"Not Trelawney. You've got to be kiddin." Ron laughed and Harry wanted to roll his eyes and scoff at Trelawney giving a prediction until he thought back to his third year at Hogwarts.

"So what is this prophecy?" Harry asked a steely glint in his emerald eyes. Flamel flicked his wand at a crystal ball. It rolled down from its pedestal and across the room. Once it reached Harry's feet it grew in size until it was twice the size of a pumpkin.

__

'FROM SERPENT'S BANE IS BORN A CHILD AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…BORN FROM THOSE WHO HAVE DEFIED THE RULE OF THE SERPENT LORD'S LIES…THE CHILD IS MARKED BY THE SERPENTS TONGUE...AND BLOOD FOR BLOOD MUST BE SPILLED BY ONE…' came Trelawney's voice from the glowing blue orb. The orb suddenly turned a dark purple color and the voice changed.

__

'TWO MEN MADE OF THE SELF-SAME MOLD…TWO ORPHAN LORDS BORN TO HOUSES OLD…IN SEERS' EYES, ON STONE, ON TOME, FLESH IS WROUGHT…THROUGH DESTINY'S CURSE AN AGE-OLD VENDETTA WILL BE FOUGHT…THE YOUNG LORD AND HIS COURT SHALL DIE…AND EMERALD SERPENTS RISE ON HIGH…WHEN THE SEARCH FOR ANCIENT POWERS BEGINS…THE SEERS' SIGHTS GROW DARK AND ENDS…BUT BEFORE THE SEERS' SIGHT IS TORN…ON WINGS OF FIRE ARE LORD AND COURT REBORN…'

"I've got it." Said Sirius. Jacob thought of the words again and began to understand what Sirius might have found.

"What?" Moody growled. 

"Don't you see? The second prophecy seems to be events that have happened up till today. From what Dumbledore told me there are several similarities between Harry and Voldemort, no offense Harry. You are both orphans descended from two great houses. Everyone in the wizarding world believes you're dead and Voldemort has grown strong and made several advances. He's in search of the Icons…"

Jacob pulled a letter from his pocket. "Cassie said that she chose a path in destiny that had the least deaths but one she could not see the end of."

"That's definitely it then." Hermione said. "We are the court but how exactly are we being reborn."

"Granger, what makes you think we're the court?"

"Well Draco most royal courts are made up of lords and ladies of different households. The Weasley's, Potter's and Malfoy's are very old wizarding families. If that isn't a royal court I don't know what is." She said with a smile.

"She's right. As for the rebirth, leave that to me." Perenelle says as she pats her husband's hand. "You could all use some rest. Hokey…Pokey…" With a pop a pair of House Elves in orange and purple overalls appeared. One wore a bowler hat and the other an orange Chudley Cannons hat. 

"Yes Aunt Penny."

"Would you please show our guest to their rooms?" Hermione watched them closely scathing comments about Elfish welfare coming to mind. Perenelle noticed her expression.

"Yes Aunt Penny

"Don't worry Ms. Granger. We do not mistreat them. They are part of the family. Penny helped raise them when their mother became sick." Hermione blushed at having jumped to conclusions. "Off to bed all of you we will continue our discussion in the morning."

They got up and followed Hokey and Pokey up the stairs. Ron after noticing Pokey's clothes began talking quidditch with him. "I's wish'n that I could fly but elves not allowed." There was a look of sadness on Pokey's face.

"The Cannons are definitely going to make it this year Twiddle is an ace seeker." Ron said attempting to lighten the mood.

"I's agrees. We's just be crossing fingers and hopes for the best." Ron couldn't help but smile at the young elf's enthusiasm for quidditch. They'd talked team stats and new prospects until finally they came to their room. "If'n you needs something my room's across the hall." Hermione was equally as impressed by Hokey as Ron was with Pokey. It seemed that Hokey was Professor Flamel's lab assistant.

After everyone had settled down the boys crept up the hall to Hermione's room. She opened it as they approached. They slipped quickly in and took a seat. "Harry what do you think of all of this?"

"I don't think anything. So there's a prophecy. Nothing has changed Voldemort has to be stopped."

"Granger what do you know about these Icons?"

"Nothing." They all turned to Hermione with a look of shock. She gave them all a stern look. "I don't know everything."

__

'Could of fooled me.' Draco muttered under his breath. Hermione turned and growled at him. Harry laughed tapping his ears. Draco looked sheepish having forgotten how well they can hear especially how well Hermione could hear.

"As I was saying the only thing I know about the Icons is that they are the last remaining Atlantian artifacts. I'm not sure if anyone knows exactly what they are but whatever they are they are said to hold immense powers."

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out in the morning."

~*~

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm trying to get back into the groove again. I hope this doesn't get too deep. Read & Review. Questions and comments are welcome. 


	31. Rebirth

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I hope this doesn't get too deep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 30: Rebirth

__

-January 5th-Number 0 Conun Drum Lane, Devon-

Morning came all too quickly for the four teens. They dressed in a hurry joining the Order members in the parlor. Sirius' face still held concern for Harry whose destiny was rushing to meet him. His eyes roamed over the teens. The young men had arranged themselves with Hermione at their center. Each one watched the doors and windows around them in case they needed to run. Moody would never admit it but their constant glances were making him nervous.

"Now that we are all here we can continue our discussion on the Icons." Said Flamel as he took a seat beside his wife. Her attention was on a small silver cauldron simmering on the table. "Up until recently not many people knew what all the Icons were. When Albus helped me with my alchemy experiments we discussed the different paths to immortality. One such path you all know was the Sorcerers Stone the other is the Ambrotos potion. The potion is or rather was made from the ambrotos plant. Supposedly all the plants were burned except for one which was spirited away during the destruction of Atlantis."

"Are you saying that Voldemort has the key to immortality?"

"Yes and no Ron. There are a few things that still elude him. First off he doesn't know where exactly to start looking for the Icons and secondly he doesn't know how to prepare the potion."

"Something tells me professor that this is the least of our worries." Hermione said as she looked at the adults in the room.

Remus swallowed before starting. "It is Hermione. Another of the Icons is the Tartarus Gate--a large black pearl capable of opening a portal to another realm. It is said that a demon army resides there awaiting their master. Professor Fl…I mean Nicolas and I researched it last night. All we could uncover is that it was used by Ancient Mages as a trap of some sort and by Necromancers to pull demon servants from the void."

Ron along with Draco paled. "I hope we're going to get some good news soon."

Flamel gave a grim smile before speaking. "There is some good news. Two of the Icons would be of use to us if Voldemort gets to the gate before we do. The first is a sword forged by magic during the early Mage Wars and the other is the Tear of Gaea which allows for some sort of elemental rapport."

"My head is swimming from all of that." Said Rena. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Now that we know all this what are we going to do?" Draco asked turning to the present members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"You are going to go with Sirius and the others to the Middle East but first you are going to take this." Perenelle said as four cups a bubbling red liquid flew into the four teens' hands. 

"What does it do?" Harry asked.

"It will change your features. You will be heading back to England in September. We can't have you running around Hogwarts when you're supposed to be dead now can we?" She watched Hermione sniff the potion warily. "Don't worry it will not affect your animagus transformation or hinder you in any way." They looked at it strangely for a few more seconds before drinking it down. Their bodies became wreathed in flames as their features began to morph. "This potion will last for a year or so. I suggest that you use those names you've been using. It is very important that no one knows you're back okay. That includes your families."

"Only a few people know you're still alive but they'll be obliviated when we return." Moody's harsh voice broke in. 

Professor Flamel let out a whistle as he eyed his wife's handiwork. "Penny you do have a gift." He said as he patted his wife's hand. The teens looked from one to the other in surprise. A mirror appeared before them. Hermione's feline features were gone. The bangs of her, now short crimson-black, hair fell before her slightly Asian features. Not only had her appearance changed but the timbre of her voice as well. The boys' features had drastically altered. They were no longer recognizable however Harry and Draco's tattoos remained.

"This is scary." Ron said as he waved his hand before the mirror. A hazel-eyed man with black hair stared back at him from the glass.

"This will take some getting used to." Hermione agreed as she touched her face.

Draco frowned at his spiky black hair. Harry didn't even give himself a second glance. He and Sirius took the opportunity to discuss where they were going next. It was decided that they would apparate to Alexandria and then to the Dead Sea in a round about way. Sirius didn't find it surprising that they knew how to apparate. Even Ron had learned but hadn't done any intercontinental apparating. 

"Alright people its time to go. Ron...I mean Jack stick close to me, okay." Jack nodded as he and Sirius disappeared with a loud pop.

-----------------------

After several small jumps and a stop in Alexandria, the group arrived at the Dead Sea and began their hike to the Library of Stone. The Library of Stone was a nickname given to the caves from which the Dead Sea scrolls and many other tomes have been unearthed over the years, as Hermione educated the other teens.

They made it to the cave in record time. Moody, Harry, Ron, and Rena watched as the others reverted to their animal forms and searched the interior of the cavern. Twenty minutes later they stopped. They could find out no more than what they already knew.

"What now?" asked Ron. "We head back to Headquarters?"

"No!" Harry spoke up before Sirius could answer. "There's somewhere I need to go."

"Where might that be lad?"

"I need to see him Moody." Everyone just nodded their heads and prepared to apparate.

~*~

TBC

[A/N: I haven't forgotten about the story.]


	32. The Return

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

By: souls

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: For those of you who were wondering, I am still alive.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter and the Icons of Myth

Chapter 31: The Return

__

-January 12th-Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place-

The stop at Dumbledore's tomb had taken a lot out of the four teenagers. They each hadn't said a word since they left there and returned to Grimmauld Place. The other members of the Order were surprised to see the altered forms of the teens. It would have been comical if they had remembered that the four teens were really Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco instead of teens with connections to covert Order members. The Order now believed they'd been sent to them for protection.

It was all thanks to a WWW product that Fred and George had developed especially for the Order—obliviator drops. Sirius had taken the opportunity to drop some in the tart filling while helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner. Fred and George avoided the tart and laughed at the confused faces of the other members. However they never noticed Moody drop the obliviators in their pumpkin juice and could not remember why they had been laughing in the first place.

Harry (Vincent), Hermione (Harmony), Ron (Jack), and Draco (Gregory) were still wandering around the house in a daze. They carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. The realization of how true this was was slowly sinking in.

"Vincent! You'll be happy to know that we've set up wards against the detection of underage magic. Although that ward'll drop after your birthday." Moody said before clopping away. Vincent smiled and continued down the hallway toward his and Jack's room. As he turned the corner, he ran right into Ginny. The books in her hands scattered everywhere.

With a flick of his wand the books arranged themselves in a stack and floated towards Ginny. _'Now remember Potter, I'm not supposed to know her.' _

"I'm sorry uh….Ginny, right?" Ginny nodded.

"How are you settling in Vincent? I know it's not too exciting around here."

"It's exciting enough for my tastes." Vincent winked and gave Ginny a roguish grin that he didn't even know he possessed. _'Please, let this work.'_ He silently pleaded. He concentrated and moved to draw something from the air. A moment later he handed Ginny a single red rose.

"Thank you." Ginny said. She blushed deeply. Before turning to go, she stumbled a bit and made a quick exit.

"Black. You picked that one up from Kurt didn't you?" Gregory asked with a smirk. "Not bad. Now if you're through chatting her up what say we find something to drink." Vincent turned around and followed Gregory down the stairs.

It wasn't long before they came to the Black family wine cellar. As they neared the door, a sickly sweet smelled wafted towards them. When the door opened they found Harmony and Jack. Jack was at an old table smoking a clove cigarette and Harmony was reading up on the different vintages.

"So Harmony what's good?" Gregory asked her as he sat down beside Jack.

Harmony smiled and called out a title, "Chateau Evylisse 1673 deux." Two bottles and four glasses appeared on the table. Vincent popped the cork on the first bottle and began pouring. Harmony took the opportunity to cast a silencing charm, among others, on the room so that they wouldn't be overheard.

"What do you think about us going back to Hogwarts?"

"I don't like the thought of being resorted. We've all changed there's no telling what house we'll be put in."

"I don't know about going back. If we go back now we'll be really behind."

"That's not too big a deal." Harmony received several weird looks as she said this. "All I'm saying is that we could catch back up real easy. We do have access to several very qualified witches and wizards. Mrs. Weasley mentioned that Ginny was taking extra classes so she could leave Hogwarts early."

Jack, who'd been leaning back in his chair, fell forward. "I didn't know Ginny was in that big a hurry to get out."

"She's not." They turned to Vincent. "It's because of us."

"Oh!" They all said. Jack handed Greg a cigarette before lighting another himself.

"I guess we'll be going back in September then."

"In the mean time we could get Moody to show us a few things. Maybe by then we'll be ready to deal with the others."

~*~

TBC

[A/N: If anyone has a problem with my jumping back and forth in time please tell me I'll try to work on that.]


End file.
